Testing Times
by Youshiie
Summary: Kagome finds Kurama hurt and takes him back to the feudal era, his whole team follows and explosion of adventure starts. Possessions, battles, transformations, and romances occur throughout this tail of two worlds meeting. KxK, SxH, or/and possible others
1. Crossing Worlds

**Hello! My name is Youshiie, this is my first fanfiction so I would love lots of reviews. I hope you like it and enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho it's characters or InuYasha. I own nothing!

**Chapter 1**

_**Crossing Worlds**_

The Feudal Era

"SIT BOY, SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome yelled while glaring into the twenty-foot crater that surrounded InuYasha.

"You can't stop me from going home if I want to! SIT, I really need to get caught up on my school work! SIT, I won't be back for a few days so you better not, SIT, try to come and get me."

Kagome walked toward the well when a little bushy-tailed fox demon lunged at her. "Mommy, please don't go! Don't leave me alone with that meanie-head InuYasha, please Mommy." Shippo asked as he held tight to Kagome's leg.

"I'm sorry Shippo. I have to go home but I promise you I will bring you back a lollypop." Kagome said while prying the kit off her leg.

"Thank you mommy but please tell InuYasha to be nice to me."

Kagome squinted down into the hole in the ground where InuYasha writhed, "InuYasha, if you aren't nice to Shippo, I'll sit you so bad you won't be able to move for a week."

"Kagome, please do be careful," Sango said while giving her a hug. Kagome returned the sisterly hug.

"Yes, Miss Kagome, don't hurt yourself." As Miroku hugged Kagome, his hand wandered to a far too familiar place.

SMACK "Pervert."

"Well, I'll see you all in a few days." Kagome waved then jumped into the well and went back to her own time.

In a Park Near Kagome's Shrine

It was a fighting frenzy as Kurama fought a horde of Demons; one after another fell before his rose-whip. Although they were lower class demons, there were too many to kill. As he killed one demon, another with poison dripping from his mouth jumped on him. The demon's teeth sank into Kurama. With a yell of pain, Kurama grabbed the demon and killed him with one punch but the damage was done. Kurama could feel the effects of the poison. Kurama began to get dizzy. Meanwhile, tons of demons were racing toward him. He fought them as long as he could. Claws, teeth and his whip were flying everywhere. He couldn't fight it anymore. Kurama fell and blacked out just as the last demon lunged at him with every intention to kill.

Meanwhile with Kagome

As Kagome jumped out of the well into the modern era, she felt something she promised herself she would never feel in this era: demonic energy.

"But that's impossible" she whispered as she ran toward the energy.

When she got to the energy, she saw a red-haired teen wearing a pink suit fall face first to the ground. A demon was lunging at the poor teen. Not wasting any time, Kagome whipped out her bow and fired an arrow. Within seconds, the demon was dead on the ground with an arrow through his heart.

Ignoring the speared demon, Kagome ran up to the unconscious teen. He was a mess and blood was everywhere. She couldn't tell his blood from the demon's blood. _'Wait a minute -- demon blood?'_ She looked around and saw piles of demons lying dead all around them. _'Did this boy do this?'_ she wondered. She noticed his fist clamped tightly around . . .a vine? No, it had thorns and . . .wow, she had never seen anything like that before.

Getting her thoughts back to the matter at hand she realized she needed to get help. She crouched down and struggled to lift him. As she cradled him, blood from a gaping wound poured onto her skirt. The gash in his stomach was turning slightly green, a sign of poison. She knew no doctors in this time period could cure the demons' poison, _'I guess I'm going back to the feudal era sooner then I expected.'_

Spirit World

"All right toddler, where is he? Where is Kurama?" a very angry black-haired teen named Yusuke yelled as he pounded his fists on Koenma's desk.

"We are trying our best to find him but I tell you, he just disappeared," a frightened Koenma replied.

"Hn, that's not good enough," a spiky blacked-haired person named Hiei said icily taking a step toward the prince of the spirit world.

"We are trying but he is just gone. I sent him to retrieve something that was stolen and fight some demons. I realized he was probably outnumbered so I sent Botan to get him out of harm's way. By the time Botan got there, he was gone. There was blood everywhere! Not to alarm you, but we can safely assume he's injured." Koenma said while inching away from his spirit detectives.

"Let's go find him! What's the big deal? Can't you find him with that compass thingy?" a confused carrot-topped teen exclaimed.

"No Kuwabara, like I said, his energy has just disappeared. That either means he has magically gone into another dimension or he's . . .dead."

"What!? he can't be dead," yelled Yusuke as he cracked his knuckles, "I agree with Kuwabara. Let's go look for him. Botan, take us to where he was fighting the demons."

"Okay Yusuke, there is no need to shout. I'm sure he's fine," a cheery blue-haired girl answered as she created an oar and flew out the door.

The Feudal Era

Kagome landed at the bottom of the time-traveling well gazing at the unconscious boy in her arms. Kagome then tore her eyes away from the handsome boy and examined the well.

"Oh no, that wasn't smart! I forgot . . . how am I going to get you up the well?" Kagome asked the unconscious boy. Kagome carefully rested the boy on the side of the well. Kagome searched the walls for a vine or anything to help pull them out. Realizing there was no way to pull the boy out, Kagome panicked; "I should have taken you to the hospital, they could have at least healed your wounds. Oh I am so stupid!" Kagome paced around the well, stepping over the boy and tapping her chin.

Kagome froze when she heard familiar voices on the other side of the well.

"Come on! I know I smelled Kagome!"

"InuYasha, Lady Kagome just left. There is no way she would come back so soon." Miroku replied.

Kagome yelled up toward the surface, "InuYasha, I'm down here in the well! I have a hurt person down here! Help!"

As quick as a flash, InuYasha leapt and almost landed on the poor injured Kurama.

"Who is he?" asked InuYasha as he squatted down next to the teen and poked him harshly.

"I don't really know. He was in my era and got hurt and poisoned by some demons. Lady Kaede is the only one who can help him. Please help me get him out of the well."

"Feh, Whatever," InuYasha replied as he yanked up the unconscious teen. With one powerful jump he launched out of the well.

He dropped the boy on the grass and jumped back in after Kagome. He swooped her up cradle-style and jumped out of the well. InuYasha set her down and hauled the boy to Kaede's hut.

"Kaede, you old hag, get out here!" InuYasha yelled as he kicked open Kaede's door cracking it into pieces.

"What be ye problem, InuYasha? Ye owe me a door" Kaede said as she frowned at the splintered wood. Her eyes quickly darted to the wounded teen and she beckoned them inside.

InuYasha unceremoniously dropped Kurama on a bed, Kurama moaned slightly with his eyes closed. Kaede kneeled over the boy and examined the poison --it could be treated.

As Kaede concocted an antidote, Kagome began to bandage some of Kurama's wounds. After many long hours of stitching, wrapping, and applying the disgusting poison cure, Kaede and Kagome finished the treatment.

"I have done everything I can do for him. Now we will wait till he wakes up. Leave this hut and give him some space," Kaede said as she pushed InuYasha through the mangled door.

Kagome gaze never left the injured teen as InuYasha left. "Do you think he will be okay?" Kagome asked while squeezing out some blood-stained rags.

"He is badly injured. He should live but it will take him a while to completely recover. Now child, what exactly happened?" Kaede questioned while checking to make sure the bandages were snug.

"I don't know, I found him like that with dozens of dead demons all around him. I don't know exactly what happened. I realized he was hurt and I knew you knew the remedies for poison," Kagome touched the boy's head and felt he was hot.

"That I do, I'm not so worried about the poison as the injuries. It was a good thing you brought him to me."

"Kaede, do you mind if I stay with him until he gets up? He is bound to be very shocked to be in a different era and maybe seeing me in my mundane cloths will calm him down," Kagome asked as she soaked a rag and gently dabbed Kurama's forehead.

"Of course child, that makes sense," Kaede said with a smile on her face.

"No Kagome," InuYasha barged into the room through the broken door. "You have to go shard hunting with us, you're our shard detec --" InuYasha was cut off by a loud SIT ending the discussion. Kagome returned to tending to the boy barely clinging to life.

At the Park

Yusuke and the gang searched around the dead demons to try and shed some light on where Kurama was.

"Ewe, ewe, ewe, look at all this blood Urameshi!" Kuwabara screeched as he gagged at the blood.

"Shut up block head, I think I can see it. Don't talk unless you have something important to say. . . Hey Hiei, your a demon right?" Hiei just glared at Yusuke. "Can you smell the difference between Kurama's blood and the other demons?"

"Obviously detective, I can. That's his blood." Hiei pointed to a trail of blood leading away from the battle and to a shrine. Hiei's focused on a puddle of Kurama's blood. Hiei bent down, touched the blood and smelled it. "Detective, Kurama's been poisoned."

"What! how can you tell?" Yusuke yelled.

"His blood has a slight green to it. And it reeks of another demon. Kurama has been poisoned and by the amount of blood loss there is no way he could have left this spot on his own. He's been taken by someone." Hiei said grimly as he glared at the pool of blood.

"Well then let's follow the trail of blood and kill whoever kidnapped him! He better still be alive." A fuming Yusuke said as he trudged after the blood.

The three followed the blood to a shrine, then more specifically a well house in the shrine.

As they saw the blood splattered against the well Kuwabara shrieked "Did the person throw Kurama in?"

"If he did, don't you think we would see him moron?" A ticked off Yusuke replied as he looked into the empty well.

"There is strong energy around this well." Hiei said as he touched the wood of the well.

"What does that mean, three eyes?"

"Chances are that they would not take Kurama from his death bed just to throw him down a well. So chances are this well is a portal to another place where they took Kurama." An annoyed Hiei replied, he had seen many things like this before.

Upon hearing this Kuwabara randomly jumped in the well, only to find a very hard landing.

"Ow, darn you Hiei this bottom is solid! I'm not in another place."

Hiei smirked as he said, "many portals need a special object or person to work." He then glared down at Kuwabara "you would know that if you had half a brain."

"Why, when I get up there I'm going to-- wait how do I get up there?" Kuwabara whined to his teammates.

"Come on let's get the moron out and then we will go see Koenma. We'll find a way to get to Kurama." Yusuke said as he looked down at the trapped Kuwabara. The orange-haired teen tried to pull himself out of the well only to land on his butt again.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, read more and please Review! If you are checking the update, I am updating all the chapters in Testing Times. I wanted to make it easier to read without so many spelling/grammar mistakes. Feel free to read it from the beginning, the plot has NOT been changed. I have just fixed spacing, grammar, spelling, and pumped up some of the juicy parts. I hope you all love Testing Times!! I WILL finish this fic!!**

**Read and Review!!**

**-Youshiie**


	2. Kidnapping the Kidnapper

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you rock!! Now, on with the fic…**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho it's characters or InuYasha…I wish I did!!

**Chapter 2**

_**Kidnapping the Kidnapper**_

Kaede's Hut

Kagome watched the sleeping red head as his chest rhythmically rose up and down. As she watched him she couldn't help thinking how handsome he was, minus the scratches he got from the demons. She watched him until her eyes felt heavy and she too fell asleep.

Half-way through the night Kurama's eyes slowly opened, "I'm alive?" He whispered as he began to sit up. Suddenly an intense wave of pain stabbed through him. He took in a sharp breath as he quickly laid back down. He took another deep breath then began to study his surrounding; he had no idea where he was or how he got there. Kurama softly lifted his hand to his hair ignoring the pain coursing through his arm to remove a rose. As he searched his eyes settled on a sleeping girl with a nice figure and raven black hair. He felt another sickening pain in his stomach so he looked down. To his surprise he had bandages on, who bandaged him up? His stare retuned to the beautiful girl that he had ever seen in his life. He watched her sleep trying to figure out all the questions buzzing through his head. He saw the girl move slightly and her eyes flutter open.

She looked around for a minuet then settled her gaze on him. "Good, you're awake." She smiled a very pretty smile as she spoke in a soft voice. "We weren't really sure if you would even wake up."

Kurama deciding there was no danger so he returned his rose to its resting place. He carefully studied the girl debating what to say, he decided he should ask who she was.

"Not to be rude but who are you? Where am I?" Kurama asked looking around the hut.

"Oh how silly of me, my name is Kagome. Don't be alarmed but you are in my friend Kaede's hut." Her voice was quite calm and not at all alarming. "Don't be frightened I promise no harm will come to you, your safe with us." The girl looked at the boy quizzically and questioned. "Oh by the way, who are you? Why were you fighting those demons?" Kagome decided it would be better not to tell him that he was in a different time period, it might freak him out.

Kurama was a little stunned to say the least, yet answered her questions thinking she meant no harm. "My name is Kurama, I was fighting the demons because its my job. I was sent to retrieve something they stole but didn't realize there numbers were so great. Last I remember there was a demon coming toward me and I blacked out. Do you know who saved me?"

The girl now identified to him as Kagome looked at him and meekly replied, "well, I saved you. I saw you falling to the ground and a demon attacking you. I shot the demon that attacked with my arrow. When I saw you clearer I realized that you were poisoned. I didn't think our doctors could help you so I brought you here."

"Thank you for saving me then, I owe you my life." Kurama looked around the hut and smelled the air before asking another question that was nagging at him. "There is one more thing I do want to ask… where is this hut? It is clearly not in any city or anywhere near where I blacked out. The air is cleaner then I have felt anywhere I've been on earth so please, where in truth, have you taken me?" Kurama looked at her judging to see if she was lying.

"I don't know how you can tell." She looked a little distressed by the question. "No, we aren't anywhere near where I found you. You are now in Japan's Feudal era." Kagome looked at the boy sadly hoping he would not think her crazy.

"How is that possible?" Kurama was more interested then doubtful.

Kagome was glad he wasn't too shocked and decided there was no harm in telling her the truth, "at my home, the shrine across from the park, I have a well. This well transports me back to the feudal era whenever I want. When I saw you were poisoned I knew that the hospital could not cure you but here they could. So, I took you through the well and we fixed you up here." Kagome could only imagine how crazy this sounded to the boy she just met. The strange thing is he looked more puzzled then scared or shocked like she thought he would be.

"How do you even know about demons? Most people wouldn't know that I was poisoned, how did you?" Kurama looked at her expectantly.

Kagome was slightly taken aback; _'did this boy know about demons too?'_

"I spend half my time here. I have been trained to fight demons and many of my friends have been poisoned. I eventually learned all about the poisons and everything like that. This has been my life for about three years." She then returned Kurama's steady gaze. "Now could I ask you, how do you know of demons?"

"I work as a spirit detective and I fight demons in our time." Kurama replied.

"That sounds like interesting work." Kagome said with a smile. Kurama silently wondered why she came to this place in the first place, but decided it was too personal.

"Well Miss . . . Kagome you said right?" Kagome nodded her head. "When can I get back to my time, or can I get back at all?"

Kagome frowned and turned away from him and began to ladle out some water from a pail. "I don't know when you will be able to go back. Kaede says you are very injured and are not going to be able to walk let alone go back for a while. You can barely sit up so until you are healed up a bit, I'm sorry but you won't be able to go home." She turned to face him and offered him some water.

Kurama accepted the water but paused to think before taking it. He looked at Kagome and confessed, "I have some friends that will be worried. I have no doubt in my mind that they are causing trouble thinking I have been kidnapped. I need to tell them I'm all right so they don't do any damage." He was thinking more about Yusuke and Hiei, who knows what they would do if he was missing?

Kagome smiled again at Kurama, "If you really need to get a message to them I could tell them. I was planning on going back to get supplies in the morning, if you would like I could tell your friends."

Kurama was worried for her safety if she would go, but he saw no alternative. No doubt his friends followed his trail of blood to the shrine. He didn't know what damage they could do to Kagome's house or other things. "Thank you, that would be extremely appreciated." He drank his water while hoping that this would not end badly.

Back with Yusuke

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara, have just gone to see Koenma. Koenma said there was no way to go rescue Kurama from the well because they don't know where the portal goes. Koenma then commanded the three to watch the shrine in case anything strange happens or if someone returns from the well. If so they could stop that person and get Kurama back.

"Stupid toddler not knowing how to do anything." Yusuke complained while picking the bark off the tree he was sitting under.

"Stop your whining, and keep watch." Hiei growled to stop the spirit detective's noise. They were all watching the well waiting for someone to come through so they could get answers. As they waited some began to get impatient.

"How do we know that they will really be here? We've been waiting here all night! I'm tired, I'm hungry. I don't think they will come! Its already morning, let's think of another plan." Just as Hiei stood up, ready to silence Kuwabara for good, a strong energy burst came from the well house.

With Kagome

Kagome had spent most of the night talking with Kurama. She told him about the Jewel Shards and Naraku and how they were still looking for both. She told him all her stories with Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and InuYasha. She didn't mention the Kikyo stuff or any really personal details, just some of her adventures. In return Kurama told her about the Dark Tournament, his friends and some of their adventures. Kurama left out everything about Yoko and most personal things too. Kagome said goodbye to him and the others and walked up to the well. She wanted to go home and get some food for not only herself but also Kurama. He wasn't used to eating food from the Feudal era.

Kagome stood at the edge of the well and jumped into it. As always a strong energy engulfed her and she was transported home. When she arrived to her the modern era she climbed out using a rope ladder she had put in the well years ago. (Kuwabara was too dumb to see it)

Kagome climbed out of the well and began to open the doors of the well house. The second the doors were open there was a flash of silver and she was pushed into the wall with a sword pressed against her throat.

Before she realized what was happening a dark, dangerous voice said, "If you don't tell me what you did to Kurama I will take your head off."

To say she was frightened would be an understatement. . .she was terrified. She looked at the man who had the sword to her throat. He was short, wearing black and had blood read eyes.

"Please don't hurt me! Kurama is fine, I didn't hurt him." Kagome said while struggling to get loose.

"Give me one good reason to believe you. The smell of his blood is all over you." Hiei pushed a little harder with the sword, a little blood dripped from her neck, she immediately stopped struggling. He had her pinned.

Kagome realized that this figure was a demon. This demon probably wanted to hurt Kurama, she wouldn't let that happen. Kagome went from scared to mad "Get off me." Suddenly Hiei felt strong pain, a purifying pain. Kagome was purifying him! Without hesitation he retreated leaving Yusuke to fight the miko. Yusuke marched up to Kagome but didn't threaten her.

"You know Kurama, right? You said he was okay right?" He moved closer to her.

"Yes" Kagome replied while glaring at him and Hiei and stepping back.

"Okay then we won't hurt you, we just want our friend back." Yusuke hoped she would listen to reason. Kagome was about to reply when Hiei hit her with the hilt of his sword and she fell unconscious.

"Hiei, what did you do that for? She was friendly." Kuwabara said in shock.

"Not friendly to me! She caused me pain, I needed to stop her." Hiei glared at her, "besides Koenma wanted to see her and it's easier if she is knocked out to get her to spirit world."

Yusuke was very annoyed with Hiei but he couldn't blame Hiei for wanting to stop the purifying pain. "Well let's get her to Spirit world then."

Back to the Feudal era

"Where is that wench? She shouldn't be allowed to go back to her time. She is just a shard detector, no use at all! Just because some human needs to tell his playmates he's okay, she has to run off again, what a dumb wench!" InuYasha yelled as he kicked a stone in anger.

Kurama was inside the hut listening to InuYasha's ramblings. For some reason InuYasha's insults were making him very angry. Luckily Kurama was healing faster then anyone would of imagined thanks to his abilities. He was a fast healer. Kurama could now sit up in bed and even get out of bed and walk a few steps. Unfortunately it exhausted him and he had to lie back down. He guessed that was because of the poison.

Kurama had been sitting on the bed when the little fox demon walked in. The little fox was crying and had a large bump on its head. Kurama felt pity for the little fox, what was his name again? Oh yes, Shippo.

Kurama leaned forward toward Shippo to look at the bruise. "Shippo, what happened, how did you get hurt?"

Shippo looked at Kurama and said "I yelled at InuYasha for making fun of my mommy, and he…he…he hit me really hard on the head!" The little fox began to cry again.

Kurama was now madder at InuYasha then he was before but he didn't show it. Instead he motioned for Shippo to sit next to him, "come here little fox, you can rest on this bed and I promise InuYasha won't hurt you anymore."

Shippo was delighted, he ran up and jumped on to Kurama's bed, "Thank you, mommy usually protects me from that meanie-head but when she goes away I'm alone with him."

Kurama couldn't help chuckle at how very cute the little fox was. Being a fox himself made him really sympathize with Shippo. Suddenly he realized what the little fox had said. . . "Shippo, is Kagome your mother?"

Shippo smiled brightly as he replied, "well she's not my real mother, but she takes care of me like no one else does so she is my adopted mother. I love my mommy."

Kurama was relieved, but he didn't know why. Instead he just dazed off listening to the rambling InuYasha and a cute fox demon talk about his love for candy.

In Spirit World

Kagome awoke with a strong pain in her head. "What happened?" she groggily looked around and saw all the people she had seen before she lost consciousness. She was surprised and a little scared, _'have they captured me?'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when a little toddler walked up to her and said, "I am the Great Lord Koenma and I have sent my spirit detectives to retrieve you to find a lost comrade."

Kagome struggled to get up but realized she had a strong rope tied around her. "Untie me this instant or I will purify you all. Now let me go." Anger coursed through her voice as glared at them.

"It's no use missy! Those ropes will prevent you from using your energy to get lose or purify. So tell me, where is my spirit detective?" the annoying toddler asked.

"Untie me now!! Wait, did you say Spirit Detective?" Kagome settled down a bit knowing Kurama said he was a spirit detective.

"Yes, Kurama, my spirit detective, he has gone missing and I know you know where he is."

"I do know where he is and I will tell you if you untie me." Kagome didn't like being tied up, it made her scared and feel constricted. She knew these guys look like the friends Kurama described so she would tell them the truth. Unfortunately Hiei had a different plan.

"Tell me right now or I cut off your head." Hiei held his sword to her neck for the second time that night. He glared at her and she didn't have the slightest doubt he would do it.

Kagome was no fool, she knew to cooperate. "Kurama is in Feudal Japan and he is recovering."

Koenma started talking now. "Miss just tell us what happened"

Kagome nodded then told them how she found Kurama and where he was now. They then asked her how she found out about the well. She told them about how on her fifteenth birthday she fell in the well and a little bit about the Jewel shards. Hiei's sword never left her throat.

Koenma was in a panic! How in the world could there have been this kind of portal and he never knew about it? His dad was going to kill him. The tiny spirit ruler paced back and forth in front of Kagome, it made her a little dizzy.

"How do you get through the well? When I tried to get through, I just fell on my head" Kuwabara said.

"That isn't the first time you've done that," Yusuke murmured loud enough for every one to hear.

"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled.

"I use the sacred jewel shards to pass through the well." Kagome said while still staring at the sword at her throat wishing it would disappear.

"Alright if your story is true you can take us to Kurama. On the other hand if it's not we might be going into a trap." Yusuke said while trying to think of what to do.

"I am telling the truth. Untie me and I will gladly take you to Kurama," Kagome tried to reason with them.

"No, how about you take us to Kurama? _If _you are telling the truth, we might untie you," Hiei said with a creepy calmness.

Kagome really didn't have a choice. "Okay I will take you to him but please remove your sword from my neck." After Hiei sheathed the sword, Botan opened a portal that transported the group to Kagome's shrine.

When the group landed at the shrine Hiei roughly carried the tied up Kagome to the well house with the others in close pursuit.

"If this is a trap, I will hunt you down and kill you myself" Yusuke yelled as they held on to Kagome to jump into the well to the Feudal era.

**Well, I hope you liked Chapter 2!! Please Review!!**


	3. First Impressions

Thank you everyone who reviewed…I almost want to cry! You guys are wonderful!! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you…keeps thanking until someone throws a shoe at her face yelling at her to get on with the story. Okay, okay…On with the fic!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho it's characters or InuYasha. I own nothing!

**Chapter 3**

First Impressions

The Feudal era

Sango had to get away from the pervert and InuYasha. She began to walk into the forest in hopes that she could find some demons and kill them to relieve her frustration. She always missed Kagome when she left. Kagome was like her sister, her family and so she gets lonely when Kagome isn't around. Miroku had been bugging her a lot lately and she needed to get away. She didn't know why but she walked toward the well. When she got closer to the well she saw the familiar light come through, Kagome was back.

To Sango's horror though, so were other people. Kagome was carried out of the well by a short demon, ropes tied tightly around her. Sango wouldn't stand for that.

In an instant her battle cry filled the air; "Hiraikotsu!!" and her giant boomerang flew toward Hiei. Surprisingly it hit him and he was sent flying into a tree, but Hiraikotsu was sent into a tree too and stuck.

"Leave Kagome alone or I won't hesitate to kill you" Sango said furiously as she ran toward the spirit detectives with her sword raised.

"Spirit gun" Yusuke yelled as his spirit gun flew toward Sango. Sango barely dogged it and jumped up into a tree just in time.

"Urameshi, you can't hurt girls" Kuwabara's pleas went unnoticed.

"Sango no, you'll be killed!" Kagome yelled as she tried in vain to get out of the ropes.

"Don't worry Kagome, I won't be killed by these losers." Sango got a glare from Hiei who clearly didn't like being called a loser.

"You want some? Come and get some shortie!" Sango yelled as she unsheathed her sword with a devilish smirk.

"A human challenging me? That's very funny," scoffed Hiei, as he quickly pulled out his sword ready to cut her head off.

"Bring it on." Sango jeered as she ran toward him and their swords begin to clash.

Sango and Hiei were pretty well matched when it came to sword fighting. Unfortunately Hiei's speed gave him a huge advantage. Within seconds he had Sango pinned to a tree. While holding her neck with one hand Hiei drew back his mighty sword to complete a final blow to the heart. In desperation Sango used a huge amount of strength and grabbed the sword, cutting her hand wide open. In that same motion, Sango fiercely shoved Hiei to the ground. After some fancy maneuvering, Sango had both of the swords pointed directly at Hiei's neck, the blood from her hand flowing freely.

"Surrender" Sango said with a victorious grin.

"Never" Hiei kicked her in the chest and sent her flying back. He leapt up ready and assumed a defensive position.

Their duel was interrupted as Miroku came yelling.

Miroku's voice rang out as he ripped the beads off his right hand; "Sango get out of the way" he opened his wind tunnel.

Hiei was surprised by this and tried to jump out of the way but the wind was too great and started sucking him in. Hiei growled and tried to grab a hold of a tree but he couldn't dig in hard enough. He went flying toward the palm of Miroku's hand.

Right when Hiei was almost done for Kagome yelled "Stop Miroku…duck!" Her pleas came too late; Yusuke hit Miroku with a tree branch. He was unconscious.

Hiei caught his breath, assured as he felt the solid ground underneath him. He saw his sword and scooped it up, knowing that Sango could attack at any second. After a moment of trying to sense the demon slayer, he felt a glimpse of Kurama's spirit energy. He turned and ran as fast as he could toward the energy.

Sango saw him running from her hiding position behind a bush. She turned to her feline friend who had recently appeared next to her; "Kirara after that demon." Kirara transformed into a huge fire cat and soared into the air. Sango leapt up and swung herself onto Kirara's back and the two sped off after Hiei.

Meanwhile, InuYasha had appeared and saw Kagome tied up. In rage her removed his Tetsusaiga and aimed it at Yusuke who was guarding her.

"Step away from Kagome and I won't blow you into a million pieces."

Yusuke was about to respond when he saw Hiei running toward a small village. Instead of fighting he hauled up Kagome and ran toward the village. InuYasha was fuming and began to race after him. Unfortunately Yusuke was really fast and InuYasha was having trouble catching him.

"Too slow, loser." Yusuke taunted as his grip tightened on Kagome, making her inhale sharply.

"Your goanna die!" InuYasha said furiously flashing his fangs and flexing his claws at Yusuke. He launched an impressive jump at Yusuke and cut him on the arm, yet that accomplished very little. Yusuke still had Kagome and he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

Since Hiei was the fastest he arrived at the village first. He closed his eyes to try and pinpoint Kurama with his Jaken. While his eyes were closed a sword came dangerously close to his intestines. Sango had jumped off of Kirara and swung her sword with all her might at Hiei. He had dodged just in time and her sword stabbed into the ground where he had stood only a second ago.

"You can't escape that easy demon," Sango chuckled as she ripped the sword out of the ground.

"Who said I was trying to escape, human?" Hiei lunged his sword at her neck, barely missing.

Meanwhile, Kuwabara had made a spirit sword and ran after InuYasha. In annoyance InuYasha had stopped chasing Yusuke and turned to fight Kuwabara. Within a matter of moments InuYasha had sent a Wind Scar toward Kuwabara and sent him flying into a tree, knocking him out. As soon as he was done fighting the stupid carrot top, he turned his attention to the black haired teen that still had Kagome in his grasp. Yusuke landed in the village and looked around for Hiei. He was distracted as Tetsusaiga almost cut off his head. A very angry InuYasha glared at him and Tetsusaiga began to glow. Yusuke dropped Kagome and began to charge up his spirit gun, both hoping the other one would not survive this attack. Kagome looked between the two helplessly. She yelled things that were just drowned out by the two charging their tools of destruction.

Little did the two fighting hot heads know they were quiet close to Kaede's hut. As soon as Yusuke was done charging, he unleashed an extremely strong spirit gun, set to kill. In response, InuYasha sent a devastating wind scar hurdling toward the energy of Yusuke's attack. The explosion was great and demolished quite a few of the surrounding houses. The resounding explosion also sent the tied Kagome into the wall of Kaede's hut, she left an imprint and fell limply to the ground. Neither one of the fighters seemed to see that she had sustained damage.

Hiei and Sango's battle was growing fiercer and more bloodthirsty. Hiei was beginning to memories Sango's attack pattern. He blocked a sword thrust she sent at him and sent her sword flying useless onto the ground. After she was disarmed, it was easy for him to punch her into a tree and lay his razor-sharp sword against her neck.

"Beg for mercy and I might spare your life." He said with a chuckle as he pressed the knife into her smooth skin.

"Id sooner die" Sango said as she spit in his eye.

"If you insist." Hiei's eyes seemed to grow darker and his smile spread, he moved his free hand to hold her arms and with the other he raised his sword, ready to stab a hole through her neck.

"STOP!!" Screamed Kurama, he had just barely managed to get out of the hut to see what the problem was.

Surprisingly Yusuke put his arms down but his eyes never left the dog demon. Hiei did not move in his position, he just calmly turned his head toward Kurama.

Kurama looked at the battlefield. He saw both Miroku and Kuwabara unconscious, Hiei pinning Sango to a tree, InuYasha and Yusuke glaring at one another and…Kagome. Kagome was on the ground, still tied, and looked dizzy and scratched up. The impact of the explosion had torn some holes in her cloths and left a few bloody cuts all over her.

Yusuke saw it was Kurama and quickly yanked up Kagome's weakened body; "Kurama this girl says she saved you and brought you her, is it true."

"Yes Yusuke it is! Now please these people, especially Kagome saved my life! Please let them go, and untie her immediately." Kurama said in horror at Yusuke's treatment of Kagome.

Reluctantly, Hiei withdrew his sword and let go of Sango who fell into a heap on the floor. Sango calmly began to get up, Hiei noticed she must be in great pain, her hand was split quite deeply and there was a long cut across her throat. Yet somehow she ignored both completely.

Yusuke set Kagome down and began to untie the ropes. He felt a pang of guilt seeing the state she was in.

"Get away from her." InuYasha growled as he pushed him aside and cut the ropes, not trusting the boy with _HIS_ Kagome.

Kurama looked at his friends then at Kagome, "What happened, why did you suddenly start hurting these people?"

"We didn't start it, that blood crazed human attacked us." Hiei said as he pointed to Sango.

"I'll show you blood crazed" Sango said and she grabbed her sword off the ground and turned it toward Hiei ready to do battle once again.

"Sango, please no more fighting, please." Said a weak voiced Kagome. Immediately Sango sheathed her sword, shot a death glare at Hiei, then ran over to Kagome's side to check on her.

Hiei stared after her with annoyance and shock, it was rare for a human to still be ready to fight him after a beating like that…he was somewhat impressed.

Kurama turned his attention to Sango, "Kagome needs help, someone get Kaede." Sango nodded and helped Kagome rise to her feet. Kurama looked at Sango thankfully, "I'm sorry miss I forgot your name."

"My name is Sango, I'm Sango the demon slayer." Sango said as she began to help Kagome walk toward Kaede's hut.

"Hn, Demon slayer, you couldn't kill a demon fly." Hiei smirked as he approached Kurama.

"You wait, when Kagome is better I promise I will kill you." Sango glared, then ignored him and began to move Kagome, yet pain was beginning to show itself on her face.

"Well Sango, your hand is bleeding very badly, and your neck, you should get them patched up too." Kurama said with concern laced in his voice.

Sango didn't reply at first, she set Kagome down on a cot in the hut. She turned toward Kurama, determination set in her face. "I can fix myself." She turned sharply and began to head for a creek.

"Hiei why don't you come inside, you look like you have a deep cut on your side." Kurama said, already knowing her would say no.

Hiei just stared a cold stare at him and disappeared. Kurama shrugged and went inside to check on Kagome.

In Spirit World

"Botan!!" A grumpy Koenma yelled.

"Yes Lord Koenma, what do you need?" Asked the cheery blue-haired girl.

"I was watching the tape with Kagome and I realized she was talking about the sacred Shikon no tama, those shards have been missing for years. These shards are very rare and powerful. There is no way that we can let them go freely about in some strange world. I want you to go to Yusuke and tell them to gather all the jewel shards and bring them back, we can't have that kind of power available to anyone, tell them it's there new mission."

"Yes, Lord Koenma, but how can I get there? I don't have a peace of the Shikon Jewel." Botan asked brimming with curiosity.

"Well I do Botan!" Koenma chuckled. "I'm so smart, while Kagome was unconscious I took a piece of the jewel shard." He struck a Heroic pose.

"Sir, that's steeling!" Botan said ashamed.

Koenma looked annoyed, "Who cares, I'm the all-powerful ruler of spirit world! Now go and tell Yusuke!"

"Yes Sir Mr. Koenma Sir." Botan said as she rolled her eyes and flew out the window on her ore toward Kagome's shrine.

When Botan got to the shrine she avoided some of Kagome's family by acting like a spy, yes she fell on her face, then she slipped into the well house. She took a deep breath and jumped into the well. There was a flash of pink light and she appeared on the other side of the well.

When at the bottom of the well Botan blinked a few times; "That was strange." She manifested her ore again and flew out of the dark well. She sensed the spirit energy coming from a nearby village so she flew toward it. The first person she saw was Kuwabara, he was sitting under a tree playing with a strange yellow and orange cat that had two tails, she raised an eyebrow at the cat but stopped to talk to Kuwabara anyway.

"Hi sweet kitty Kirara, yes Kirara. Oh, hey Botan." Kuwabara said as he pet Kirara who seemed more then pleased to have someone paying attention to her.

"Hello Kuwabara, could you gather the spirit detective team and Kagome please?" Botan asked sweetly.

"Ah, sure." Kuwabara jumped up and struck a heroic pose, "I the amazing Kuwabara will now gather everyone!" With that he ran around the village like an idiot until everyone was gathered into Kaede's hut, awaiting the news Botan brought.

"Alright, what do you want Botan?" asked Yusuke giving her a deadpanned expression.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this but…Koenma wants you to stay in this era a little while longer." Botan said the last part in a rush as she bracing herself against the attack she knew would come.

"What do you mean stay longer? I thought we were supposed to gather Kurama and then split! Why do we have to stay here?" Yusuke yelled, rage filling his voice.

"You have to stay here, Yusuke, because Koenma wants you to gather the Sacred Jewel shards. He also suggested that you work with Kagome's team because they already have half of the jewel shard, it will prevent more bloodshed. Also it would be good to kill this Naraku, (Kagome had told them about him when she was kidnapped.) he could be a huge threat to our world." Botan said this as if she was giving instruction on how to bake a cake.

"What is so important about these shards?" Hiei spoke up from a corner of the hut that he hadn't moved from since the meeting began.

"They will increase a demons power, a lot. A full jewel could turn a half demon into a full demon, that's how powerful they are." Botan said, a little worried how Hiei would react.

"Then I will gather these shards, if I may use what I find." Hiei said giving her a glare that told her she shouldn't argue, she didn't listen.

"Hiei you can not use the Jewel shards, they may corrupt your mind and all sorts of other things. Please just help us Hiei." Botan pleaded, she tried to give him a cute face but he just ignored it.

"Hn, Whatever" Hiei said turning away, he smirked slightly, he never said he wouldn't use them.

"Wait, we have to gather the Jewel shards and use them to turn me into a full fledged demon." InuYasha screamed. "I won't let you take away what's mine." He stood up and withdrew Tetsusaiga and turned it toward Botan.

"InuYasha SIT (Bang!), we need all the help we can get to defeat Naraku. We will find out who gets the shard later but for now please just SIT (Bang!) tight and relax." Kagome said calmly yet with a somewhat evil smirk on her face.

The spirit detectives were in shock, all eyes on the half demon lying on the ground. Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing, "How--ha-- did--ha-- you--ha--do--ha-- that," Yusuke asked between laughs.

"That necklace around his neck controls him so every time I say SIT (Bang!) he is smashed face first on the ground." Kagome said cheerfully.

This made Yusuke laugh so hard he fell on the ground laughing and holding his stomach. "That is the funniest dang thing I've ever seen."

Even Kurama chuckled and Hiei smirked.

"That's not funny!" yelled a very peeved off half-demon as he jumped up ready to kill Yusuke.

The rest of the meeting went uneventfully; except for Yusuke getting punched though a wall, resulting in InuYasha being sat for twenty minutes. After that, all the people found different places to sleep, there were quite a lot of beds in the village that were not being used, plus the villagers were to scared to stop them from sleeping wherever they wanted.

Most all the Spirit detectives and InuYasha's gang fell asleep, only a few couldn't sleep. One of those was Sango, her hand hurt too much.

'_Damn demon, who does he think he is, kidnapping Kagome and then trying to look for the jewel shards with us, curse him.'_ She began to walk toward a creek, one of her favorite places to rest and think. Sango looked down at her hand, _'Wow, I really did do a number on this, ouch, oh well I shouldn't of grabbed the sword but he would of killed me if I hadn't. I guess ill try to clean out my hand now.'_ Sango ran quietly back to the hut and grabbed some of Kagome's first-aid stuff. She walked back to the creek and bent down. She put her hand in the water to wash it out; she cringed at just how much blood came out. She pulled her hand and proceeded to dry it off and wrap it up. The wrapping was difficult because she only had one hand to do it_. 'Damn that demon'_ was all she repeated whenever she felt a sharp wave of pain. After the hand was wrapped she touched her neck and cringed. _'Great now I have to bandage that up too.'_ She began to wash and wrap her neck where Hiei's sword had been only hours ago_. 'What should I do now?' _she wondered_, 'I can't sleep with that demon around; I'll just have to stay up and keep guard. One night of lost sleep won't hurt me.'_

Eventually sleep claimed Sango despite her wishes and she fell asleep sitting up under a tree near the hut. Unknown to her, a certain three eyed fire demon had been watching her the whole time, and reading her thoughts_. 'If she though today was bad, wait till I get going. I think I finally have a reason to go on with this trip; she is a very interesting target. Let's see how well the Demon slayer can survive.'_ Hiei chuckled to himself and fell asleep in the tree that Sango was under.

The Next Morning

Sango woke up to a lovely surprise…

Smack "Pervert!!" then again maybe not.

"Lady Sango, what did I do to deserve this? I am merely trying to check that the cold ground has not harmed you." Miroku said with a lectures smile.

"Yeah, checking my butt. Watch it Miroku, or else next time you won't have a hand to check with." Sango said in disgust as she turned her back on him and stomped away.

Hiei had woken up and watched the whole scene_; 'I wonder why the demon slayer allows the monk to do that, when she could probably kill him for it.'_ The thing Hiei didn't understand is why he felt annoyed at the monk, why should he care? It's just the demon slayer.

Everyone was eating breakfast, well except Hiei because he never eats with humans, he was off hunting somewhere.

Kagome was the first to attempt a conversation. "So, I guess we are all teammates, maybe we should tell something about ourselves to get to know each other. I'll start, my name is Kagome and I like to take long baths, how about you Miroku."

"Okay" Miroku said straitening up and looking around the circle, "my name is Miroku and I like beautiful woman, ouch, Sango what was that for?" Miroku had a red handprint on his face like he has had so many times before.

Sango just glared at him, "My name is Sango and I hate lectures monks"

"Sango I'm deeply hurt," Miroku said as his hand started to head toured its destination.

"Don't even think about it Monk!" Sango warned him. Miroku withdrew his hand and immediately looked at the clouds innocently.

Shippo jumped up and down with his hand in the air. "Me next, me next. My name is Shippo and I like Lollypops and crayons." The little fox laughed.

Kuwabara joined in, "My name is Kazuma Kuwabara and I like kittens." He said holding up Kirara, Sango glared at him but realized Kirara didn't seem to mind.

"My name is Kurama and I enjoy plants." Said Kurama with a grin.

Only the spirit detectives knew what he meant, no one in the InuYasha group knew what he was talking about, but they ignored it and continued.

"I'm Yusuke and I like arcade games and kicking butt." Yusuke said as he flexed his muscles.

Kagome looked at InuYasha and poked him, "InuYasha introduce yourself"

"I'm InuYasha and if you want to live don't pick fights with me, that includes you, hair gel." He directed that at Yusuke, daring him to take the bait.

"I'm going to kick your…" Yusuke started but Kurama interrupted.

"Let's please keep this to a peaceful meeting." Kurama pushed Yusuke down from a standing position so he wouldn't fight.

"I agree," said Kagome as she too pushed InuYasha into a sitting position.

"I guess its my turn, my name is Botan and I'm just staying for breakfast then I'm leaving to go back home." She chuckled and ate another bite of pancakes.

"Lucky" Yusuke murmured wishing he could go home and see Keiko.

"Oh by the way what's the name of that loser short demon in the tree?" Sango asked loud enough that _someone _could here her in a nearby tree.

"Oh that Hiei, he's…" Kurama was interrupted as a very annoyed fire demon stomped in.

Hiei blew past everyone else till he came face to face with Sango.

"Listen Slayer if you are going to insult me do it to my face, but if you ever insult me again I promise I will kill so fast you won't even realize I hit you." Hiei gave a glare that would of made even the strongest demon cringe. Sango remained unfazed.

"I will call you whatever I want you annoying, small, weak, pathetic excuse for a demon." She glared at him just as hard and even took a step forward.

Although Hiei would never admit it, that was one of the first times anyone has stood there ground when he threatens them, let alone comes up with a insult back. This girl was clearly a worrier; he respected that but still hated her guts.

They both reached for their weapons at the same moment when Kurama quickly intervened.

"Please, Hiei, Sango, I beg of you not to fight. We are now on a team and we need no unnecessary bloodshed. Put back your weapons."

It wasn't for many tense filled moments until Sango sheathed her sword.

"You got lucky." She said to Hiei and she left the room.

Hiei's glare intensified, purely wanting death for the demon slayer.

Kagome tried to release some of the tension.

"Well now that introductions are over, let's hit the road." Kurama was a little marveled how she could remain so calm and collected when her best friend almost started a death match.

They spent the rest of the day packing up supplies, until Kagome realized something.

"I forgot to tell my parents I wouldn't be back for a while! I'm sorry but I have to go back and tell them." She said as she picked up her giant yellow backpack.

"What, Wench? No, there is no way I'm letting you go back again! You are my shard detector and I won't stand for you going back, your coming with us whether or not you want to, wench." InuYasha said as he smiled, satisfied with himself.

Kagome was about to respond when someone else did.

"Excuse me InuYasha, but I believe that you have no power over whether or not Kagome goes back to her era. Also I would prefer it if you would never insult her in front of me particularly with the word; wench." He coolly turned from InuYasha to Kagome. "Kagome I have to go back to our time to and tell my mother, Yusuke and Kuwabara have to pack and tell their relatives. Is it all right if we come with you?"

Kagome was a little shocked, no one had really stood up for her before, and she kind of liked it.

"Thank you Kurama, and yes we should go back and pack, let's gather up Yusuke and Kuwabara and let's go." She then marched out of the hut only to be stopped by a rather persistent half demon.

"No Kagome you can't go" InuYasha eventually let her go after about fifteen SIT BOY commands. And then everyone from the present began to make their way to the well. They were going to go back for the last time that they would be able to for a very long time.

**Wow, that was fun to write! I hope you liked it!! Please Review!!**


	4. Destructive Beginnings

Thanks for so patiently waiting for updates!! Dodges lots of fruits being thrown at her…okay okay!! Sorry for taking so long…geesh. Anyway, thanks for everyone who reviewed!! You guys make me very happy!! Yay! Okay, on with the fic…

Disclaimer: Okay, you got me…I own Yu Yu Hakusho but not InuYasha…okay, I wish…I don't own anything except my little Koga doll!! Smiles as she hugs Koga doll close.

**Chapter 4**

_**A Beginning of Things to Come**_

Kagome's Shrine

Kagome, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and surprisingly Hiei all came back to the present to do odds and ends. Kurama came to say goodbye to his human mother and pack some essentials. Essentials like a toothbrush, hairbrush, his box of deadly seeds, you know, the basics.

Yusuke went to talk to Keiko, and to pack some things like hair gel and food. Kuwabara to feed his cat, tell his sister, and of course to say goodbye to Yukina.

Hiei went off somewhere, who knows where, then went to see Yukina, just to look after her and make sure she was all right.

Kagome took a long bath, dried her hair then began to pack. She filled up her bag with crayons, toys and a lollypop for Shippo. After that she started packing food. By the time she got to the kitchen Kurama was already waiting for her outside. She quickly invited him in.

"May I ask what you are doing miss Kagome?" Kurama asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Oh I'm just packing some things for Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and roman for InuYasha. And please just call me Kagome." Kagome said with a smile as she began to open the various cupboards and pull things out.

"Alright Kagome, but may I ask…why pack for InuYasha when he treats you so badly?"

Kagome thought about this question and she didn't know the answer. She knew there could never be a chance with InuYasha, he loved Kikyo. Maybe it was the hope that he would change his mind and like Kagome? She really didn't know. But Kagome chose to reply, "You know, he's just a member of the team." She looked in the cupboard and pulled out a cup, "Would you like some tea?"

Kurama could here the sadness in her voice but chose not to push the subject. "Tea would be lovely, thank you." He could tell that there might be something between the half-demon and Kagome but maybe not, he would wait and find out like the curious fox he was.

Kurama helped Kagome pack, they managed to pile more roman then what seemed possible in that bag of hers. Eventually, other members of the group showed up. Yusuke was first, the whole time he was grumbling about stupid missions, until Kagome gave him a cookie to shut up. Kuwabara arrived and played with Kagome's cat the whole time while the others chatted and drank tea, well Yusuke chugged it until he burnt his mouth. Hiei was the last one to arrive, he didn't join in conversation. He just waited in the corner until they were done with "Meaningless social jabber" and went to the well. With the help of the jewel shards, everyone jumped into the well and went back to the feudal era.

The Feudal Era

After their brief stop in the modern day, everyone was ready to begin on their quest to find the jewel shard with their new teammates.

"Wench, do you sense anything?" asked InuYasha, he was still ticked that she went back home so he wouldn't be nice to her. He followed her for the first forty minuets just glaring at the back of her head, she didn't even notice.

Kagome decided to let the wench thing go, something was more important. "Yes I do, there is a jewel shard coming toward us and it's big."

InuYasha looked up excitedly and began to actively sniff the air. That earned some very strange looks from some of the spirit detectives, "It smells like Naraku."

"Naraku?? Isn't that the demon we are supposed to fight?" Kuwabara stated stupidly, right as he tripped on his feet in panic.

Hiei was about to hit him in the head for his stupidity but stopped mid-hit as a demon wrapped in a baboon pelt came out of some bushes in front of them. He didn't say a word but suddenly shot a writhing tentacle out toward Kurama. Although Kurama was injured he still managed to dodge the sudden attack. Sango, on the other hand, charged into battle. She ripped her Hiraikotsu off her back and shot it at Naraku. It managed to cut off one tentacle, releasing a sickening purple miasma. She caught her Hiraikotsu and turned to her best friend. "Kagome where is the Jewel shard?"

"His heart Sango, aim for his heart." Kagome said as she whipped out her bow and arrow and sent a shot at Naraku. The intended hit missed his heart by a few centimeters and only caused more miasma to flow.

The others original members of the team seemed to know what that meant. InuYasha shot a wind scar toward the Baboon clad monster. It managed to cut off two tentacles, unfortunately that released more miasma. Due to this level of Miasma, the humans in the group had to stay away. Yusuke pounded his fists together and ran toward Naraku, only to find himself get in a coughing fit. He didn't know it was a poisonous Miasma.

"Damn, what is this stuff?" Yusuke choked.

Miroku roughly pulled him by the collar out of the deadly poison. "It a miasma that will kill you if you inhale to much of it."

"Oh, why didn't you say so earlier? Stupid monk." Yusuke grumbled that last part but Miroku still heard and gave him an annoyed glare.

Meanwhile, Sango had attacked again. She dropped her Hiraikotsu and whipped out her sword, aiming for the demon's heart. Carefully avoiding the Miasma, she stabbed her sword into the demons sickening flesh. With one sharp turn she dislodged the shard and whipped it out of Naraku's body. This of course wasn't enough to kill him. Instead, before anyone had any time to react, Naraku sent a tentacle racing through Sango's stomach and sent her flying into a tree.

InuYasha attacked again, another windscar managed to rip off another tentacle. Kurama was calculating what to do as Hiei whipped out his sword and sliced off one of Naraku's arms.

The demon screeched in pain and a tentacle punched Hiei into a tree close to Sango. When Hiei looked over at the slayer, her outfit was soaked in blood and she was looking pale. Still she cringed as she stood up and began to advancing into battle again. Hiei stared for only a second, realizing that if she fought more she would probably die. Hiei rolled his eyes at the human's foolishness and begins to walk toward Naraku too.

Sango looked determined, she picked up her Hiraikotsu and swung it over her head ready to use up whatever energy she had to. Hiei's glare returned to her and he calmly punched the weapon out of her hand.

"Put down your weapon you fool, if you exert anymore energy you will die." Hiei said in a very factual manner, as if telling someone it was raining outside.

"Don't you tell me what to do you crazy midget." She replied as she hauled back up her Hiraikotsu and gave him one final glare before running toward Naraku with her Hiraikotsu raised high and her face contorted with utter hatred

For a split second everything froze for Hiei, he saw Sango running toward Naraku and a tentacle headed straight for her heart, he knew she couldn't dodge it. For some reason he could not understand Hiei felt the need to save her. Without thinking he lunged forward and cut the tentacle in half. Unfortunately he didn't see the other one that whipped around him and punch Sango so hard she was sent soaring through the air, destined for a rough landing. Hiei watcher her fall.

With a roll of his eyes, Hiei ran forward using his superior speed and caught Sango a second before she met a very bloody landing on the stony ground.

"You owe me," Hiei said with a superior smirk. Sango just stared at him in annoyance, and shock. _'No… Hiei did not just save me. . .did he?'_

The moment of wonder was cut short as Hiei unceremoniously dropped her and turned to face Naraku. Sango glared at his back as she pushed herself off the ground. Her shock changed to infuriation then rage, she didn't want to be in debt to anyone…especially the midget.

While this little battle of wills was going on, Kagome shot another arrow at the demon. This time it hit dead center and ripped his heart out. The demon let out one last screech of agony then transformed into a wooden puppet lying at Kagome's feet. She sadly picked it up and glared at the remains of another Naraku puppet.

Yusuke didn't notice her annoyance as he cheered; "Yeah we did it! Naraku is dead, wow that was fast."

Kagome let out a sigh and said grimly, "No that was only a puppet, the real Naraku is much harder to beat."

Miroku shook his head at the puppet then looked to his right to see a freely bleeding and beat up Sango. "Oh my god, Sango what happened to you?"

Sango didn't look at him as she ripped out a cloth and started to try to stop some of the bleeding, "Its nothing Miroku, I can handle it myself."

Kurama examined her and calmly walked over to the wounded slayer. "I'm sorry Sango but for this wound I must insist on helping."

At first Sango looked at him skeptically, but allowed him to proceed anyway. Kurama lightly set a seed inside her wound in her stomach, she inhaled sharply and he gave her an apologetic look but continued anyway. Kurama closed his eyes and focused on the seed; it grew and formed a bandage that tightly sealed Sango's gash.

"This plant releases healing toxins, you should be well in a few days." Kurama said with a brilliant smile.

Sango muttered a quick thanks and looked away.

Kagome stared at the sight and carefully walked up to Sango. She looked at her stomach then up to Kurama, "How did you do that?"

Kurama looked at her cautiously, but quickly decided he should answer truthfully, after all, they were allies now. "I control plants and can change their molecules on some occasions, that is my gift."

"Kurama, don't take this wrong but. . .are you human?" Kagome asked looking quite perplexed. "Because I've been sensing both demonic and human energies. So, which is it?"

Kurama inhaled lightly then told her of his other identity, Yoko. This evolved into telling her about how he died and became Shuichi Minamino. He did skip certain details, for instance he left out that he murdered hundreds without remorse, for he wasn't proud of that little fact.

Throughout the story Shippo's eyes were widening as he stared at the adult fox. "That is so cool!!" Shippo yelled as he jumped on Kurama and swung around his neck. "You're a fox just like me, this is amazing, can I see what you look like?"

Kurama chuckled at the little foxes enthusiasm. "If you insist." Then he closed his eyes and focused. A swirl of light flowed around him, his hair turned from read to silver, his eyes from green to gold, and a striking white tail appeared. Yoko and all his glory stood before the others. The spirit detectives weren't too impressed but InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippo just stared with their mouths hanging open.

Yoko looked at them then at Kagome, she wasn't really reacting. For a second he was worried that he had frightened her in his demon form, yet her reaction was very different from what he expected.

Kagome looked up at him and her eyes locked on his as she spoke in a rapid rush; "Can I touch your ears? I like you like this. Why didn't you tell us sooner? Shippo needs another fox to look up to."

Yoko shook his head slowly and bent down slightly inclining his head to Kagome. With the giddiness of a little girl in a candy shop, Kagome reached up and rubbed his ears. She gasped when she felt them; "Their so soft!"

InuYasha was ripped out of his stupor as he growled deep in his throat at the attention Kagome was giving Kurama. Yoko took no notice and grinned at Kagome, "I'm glad you like them but I must…what?." Yoko whipped around and saw a very happy little fox demon hugging his fluffy white tail.

"Your fluffy and I like it!" Shippo said happily.

Yoko smiled at the fox but then allowed himself to change back into Kurama, much to the disappointment of Shippo. "I'm sorry little kit, it takes quite a bit of energy to stay in that form."

InuYasha was peeved at this new guy so he barked out rudely; "What are you all standing around for? We have more shards to collect." Then he paused and took a look around, "Wait where is Sango?" The demon slayer now had the Jewel Shard that she had ripped from the demon puppet and he didn't want her to loose it.

"She got mad and ran off into those woods somewhere," answered Kuwabara as he tried to walk up to Kirara to pet her.

"Why didn't you say something?" asked Miroku slightly annoyed at the oblivious carrot top.

"I thought you knew." Kuwabara muttered as Kirara hissed at him for trying to pet her while she was in her fighting form.

"Moron" Hiei said in distaste as he turned away from Kuwabara. "Ill find her," Hiei said as he disappeared to go track her down.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Kagome asked looking where Hiei had just been standing.

Kurama looked at Kagome then nodded, "I'm sure Hiei won't harm her Kagome."

"That's not what I'm worried about, Sango's in a bad mood and Hiei will probably end up hurt or hurting her. She can't resist a fight in this mood." Kagome said exasperated.

"Oh dear" whispered Kurama as he looked off into the woods while behind him Kuwabara was being clawed to death by Kirara for calling her an 'itty bitty kitty.'

In The Woods With Hiei

Hiei rushed through the woods until he came upon three dead demon carcasses, freshly dead. He snapped his head as he heard angry yells and giant whooshing sounds coming from a nearby cluster of trees.

"Just fall down dead, that's right, die. Oh, you caught me in a bad mood so goodbye." Sango's voice rang out through the forest as she killed lots of lower level demons.

Hiei quickly appeared in a tree over where she was and watched her with lots of interest as she decapitated many demons. As he watched her he had some strange thoughts. _'She is defiantly strong, no match for me, but strong. Also she looks so beautiful in the moon. . . wait a minute. Where in hell did that come from? She's not beautiful, she's demented, crazy and bloodthirsty!'_

'_Kind of like you'_ another part of his subconscious stated_. _

'_Shut up'_ Hiei said as he glared at the slaughtering demon slayer. Hiei wiped all those previous thoughts out of his mind and jumped out of the tree. "The half-demon and miko want you to return to the camp, now come with me."

Sango was filled with rage, she was mad because she was in pain, and she was now in dept with the fire demon and now he dared to tell her what to do. When she saw him she glared at him then threw her boomerang at him with all her might. Unfortunately he was way to fast for that and he jumped on the boomerang and charged at her. For a human she was quite fast because she managed to unsheathe her sword and block his first attack. Unfortunately for Hiei he forgot it was a boomerang and always comes back, it nailed him in the back of the head while he was facing Sango.

Sango didn't give him a chance to get up after the Hiraikotsu had knocked him down and charged at him with her sword. This made Hiei very peeved, he had taken it easy on her for too long. Hiei pulled out his sword and started to fight her. The fight didn't last too long before Sango was on the ground and her sword in Hiei's hand.

He had the two swords in an X above her neck. Hiei was expecting fear but what he saw was annoyance and sadness in her eyes. This woman should know he would not hesitate to take her life…and yet he _was_ hesitating.

"This is the second time today I've held your life in my hands, now do as I say and come back to your little friends. Don't make me chop your head off, because I would love nothing more then to end your life. Lucky for you that would mean more work for me because I would have to explain it to your friends and probably kill them too." Hiei stated with a cocky smirk.

"Bite me." Sango said as she spit in his eye then she started to get up, carefully watching the swords.

While wiping the spit out of his eye Hiei angrily asked "Why don't you just accept defeat and give up? Your no better then any other human." He then pushed the swords closer to her neck forcing her to stop struggling to get up.

"None of you business now let me go. I won't attack you, no need to worry." Sango said these words with anger, but she was telling the truth. Hiei could tell she was exhausted from her injuries and her battles.

Hiei removed the swords, and threw hers at her. He turned sharply and began to walk back to camp. Sango followed after catching her sword but glared at him while muttering silent death threats the entire walk back.

**Yay!! I think Hiei is having second thoughts, don't you? Oh, ha, I have to go…Hiei is advancing on me with a sword! Yikes! Please don't kill me!! Oh, and please review.**

**-Youshiie**


	5. A Slayer and Miko Captured

**I hope you liked the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Those who reviewed are amazing, those who read but didn't review….PLEASE! I'M DESPERATE!!…Okay, well….um….on with the fic.**

Disclaimer: Alas, how sad a day is this…no, Unfortunately I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. I shall go and weep now.

**Chapter 5**

_**A Slayer and Miko Captured**_

With the rest of the Gang

Kagome was getting a little antsy that her best friend had not returned. She was pacing back and forth and constantly looking where Hiei ran off.

"Kurama do you think everything is going okay with Sango and Hiei?" Kagome asked with panic in her voice.

Kurama stood up from a rock where he had been sitting and walked over to Kagome putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure everything will be fine Kagome." Kurama tried to sound positive but if Sango was really into picking fights then he could not guarantee that Hiei would be merciful. Hiei has not been in the best mood lately. Scratch that, Hiei is never in a good mood; it's just his nature.

InuYasha stamped over to Kagome and Kurama and angrily burst through the two of them while yelling; "When is Sango getting back? She is making us really late, we need to collect more jewel shards."

Miroku rolled his eyes at InuYasha's ramblings; "I'm sure Lady Sango will return soon, and in a much better mood." Suddenly a giant boomerang flew into the group, many people had to duck just to keep their heads from coming off.

"Stop looking at me." Sango yelled at an annoyed Hiei as she stamped into the clearing to retrieve her Hiraikotsu.

"Well I was half right." Miroku whispered as Sango stamped past him.

"Finally, let's get going we've wasted enough time." InuYasha said triumphantly as he jumped up on his feet and began walking in a random direction.

"InuYasha its already dark, there's no way we'll find any jewel shards tonight. Please InuYasha let's set up camp and get some sleep." Kagome begged as she stretched and stifled a yawn.

"No, we can't afford to stop." InuYasha replied as he stamped his foot like a little child.

"I agree with Kagome, we should rest InuYasha, we aren't all demons, some of us need our rest." Kurama said standing up for Kagome once again.

InuYasha looked at Kurama then Kagome then back again and slumped his shoulders annoyed. "Feh Whatever." Then he sulked in a corner glaring at Kurama.

Kurama ignored him and began to pick up sticks for a campfire. Yusuke and Kuwabara begrudgingly began to set up a makeshift camp that consisted of a few pots and pans and sleeping bags.

After Kurama finished lighting the campfire Kagome began to cook supper. After adding all the ingredients she decided she would make a soup. Soon the camp began to smell of vegetables and broth. While the soup was simmering she looked around the camp. Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing some sort of game with sticks that involved hitting each other. Shippo was happily asking Kurama questions while he cut some more potatoes for the soup. Miroku was petting Kirara and Sango was, just sitting on a log with her head down, dejected.

Kagome looked at her friend for a moment then put down her spoon, "Miroku would you please watch the soup?"

"Of course Lady Kagome." Miroku said as he grabbed the spoon and began to stir while still managing to pet Kirara.

Kagome got up and sat down near Sango. "Hey Sango what's up, why have you been acting so angry lately, do you want to talk about it?" Kagome looked kindly at her until Sango sighed and nodded.

Sango stood up and began to walk into the forest while Kagome walked next to her. Unknown to the two friends Hiei silently followed them jumping through the trees.

Eventually the two friends came to a clearing with big rocks and a small creek. Sango slumped down on a rock and stared absentmindedly into space. Kagome sat down next to her and gave her a hug. "Please Sango, what's wrong?"

Sango gave a sigh and turned her gaze to the miko. "While you were gone, getting Kurama…Kohoku came back."

Kagome suppressed a sigh, "Your brother came back? What did he do?"

"He showed up and attacked us, I don't know what to do Kagome. He was really fighting, really trying to kill me. How can Naraku do this to him? I fought back, I hurt him Kagome." Sango started shaking. "He is still under Naraku's control and Naraku is forcing me to hurt my little brother! I don't think I can bare it anymore Kagome." Against her will tears began flowing down her face. "I just don't know what to do." Sango allowed her head to fall into her hands as her tears trickled through her fingers.

Kagome pulled her friend closer to her. "Don't worry Sango, please don't worry. We'll defeat Naraku and get Kohoku back, please don't be sad Sango." Kagome paused for a second and thought. "We'll get him back. He's making progress isn't he? Didn't he call you sister not too long ago?"

Sango sniffed and slowly lifter her head from her hands. "Yes he did call me sister, but that's not all I'm worried about. These new guys, the ones from your time…What if they don't know that he's my brother and he attacks? What if they… what if they…kill him Kagome!" Her cries became harsher. "I couldn't live though that! What's going to happen to my poor little brother?"

Kagome pulled away from Sango and put her hands on either side of her face forcing her to look into her eyes. "Listen to me Sango, that's not going to happen! Don't worry they won't hurt him, I promise. We'll tell them about Kohoku and they won't lay a finger on him! You wait Sango, I'm sure we will get Kohoku back soon, I promise!"

Sango's cries stopped and she blinked back a few tears. "I know Kagome. I just hope it doesn't take too long."

Kagome smiled at her friend. Then stood up and pulled Sango up with her. "Now let's get you to bed, tomorrow will be a much better day."

"I hope so." Sango said as she followed Kagome back to the others, harshly trying to erase any sign's that she had been crying.

Hiei stood in a tree watching them depart. _So the demon slayer…Sango, has a sibling that doesn't know who she is. Interesting. Of course only weak people cry.'_ Even though Hiei would never admit it, a part of him felt sympathy for the heartbroken demon slayer. He did because when it comes to siblings, he was suffering the same thing as her.

Hiei was getting angry with himself for his behavior and thoughts. W_hy am I even following the slayer? Its not like she's any different from the other. Or is she…No she's nothing, nothing at all.'_ Hiei angrily stormed deeper into the woods leaving the two friends alone as they slowly made their way back to the campsite.

In The Shadows Near the Campsite

Three mysterious figures were crouched low behind a mess of brambles and leaves. Their eyes never left the small group of fighters that were debating on who would get the biggest bowl of soup. ("I should get it I'm the strongest." "No me, I need it for my growing bones" "Yeah right, you pig." "Stop bickering please, there is plenty for all." "Who are you to tell me what to do fox boy…") The figures studied each one of them with calculating eyes.

"It looks like the miko has picked up a few more friends. Naraku will be pleased to know that." A dark voice said as she turned to look into the woods.

"Where are the miko and demon slayer?" Another one of the figures said as it watched Yusuke punch Kuwabara.

"They went off alone." A blank voice replied as it looked without interest at the new brawl that was taking place between the two detectives.

"What a marvelous opportunity, I believe Naraku will be most pleased if we were to invite them to his castle." The first one stated as she rose quietly and began to walk into the woods.

"You want us to get them even so close to their friends?" The blank eyed one asked as he too began to follow the first.

"Yes this is the opportunity we have been looking for, I'm sure no one has even noticed they are gone, let alone if they have been captured." The most sinister chuckled as she glanced back to Kurama trying in vain to stop InuYasha from joining the fight.

The three figures vanished into the woods on their way to intersect Sango and Kagome, leaving the fighters to argue about bread.

With Sango and Kagome

Sango had stopped crying as they walked through the dark forest. Her and Kagome were chatting and giggling together thinking about how InuYasha would look in Kagome's school uniform. They talked until a very familiar and unwelcome energy flared.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and swiveled her head around. "Sango did you feel that?"

"Stay back Kagome," Sango said as she moved in front of Kagome. Sango reached for her boomerang, but to her dismay… "Kagome I left my weapons at the camp!"

"What! I don't have my arrows, we were just coming to talk I didn't think they would be important." Kagome whispered to Sango in a flustered voice.

"Well, you couldn't of been more wrong." A woman with feathers in her hair and a fan in her hand said as she stepped in front of the two, a smile playing on her lips.

"What do you want Kagura?" Sango seethed as her hands clenched into fists.

"You won't get my jewel shards." Kagome said as her hand rapped around the little bottle of jewels hanging from her neck.

"Little Kagome, for once I am not after your shards." Kagura said with a sneer as she took another step closer.

"You aren't? Then what do you want?" Sango angrily as she took a step away from Kagura.

Kagura took another step and from behind her Kanna walked forward and Kohoku jumped out from a tree above. They both moved quickly and moved to either side of Kagura.

Sango looked at Kohoku then her piercing eyes met Kagura's. "Let him go Kagura, now."

"I don't believe I will. Kohoku attack." Kagura said as she rolled her eyes and pointed her fan toward Sango.

Without a word Kohoku jumped forward and removed his scythe. He threw the scythe at Sango with all his might. Sango pushed herself and Kagome out of the way and the blade whizzed past them. Kohoku didn't even seem to blink as he yanked the chain back sending the scythe once again toward the two. Kagome and Sango jumped in different directions to avoid this attack separating them. Unfortunately, Sango and Kagome both knew that all they could do was dodge, they had no weapons and if they tried to get close Kohoku would have the advantage. Besides, Sango didn't know if she could attack him even if given the chance.

Kagura chuckled as she watched another attack from the scythe nearly take Kagome's arm off. Sango turned her glare to Kagura and ran toward her, fists raised. Kagura looked unalarmed and swung her arm lazily, "Dance of Blades" Sango quickly jumped out of the way unaware that Kagome was behind her. Kagome turned just in time to get a full blow from Kagura's attacks. The sharp wind blades cut deeply into her as she was blown back into a tree. Kagome screamed as the savage blades slashed open her flesh. Once the onslaught was finished Kagome looked around dizzily then fell to the ground unconscious.

Sango barely had time to realize Kagome had been hit when a scythe rushed past her vital organs. She turned to face her brother just in time to dodge another scythe assault. As she dodged Kohoku's attack Kagura sent another one from behind her. She was caught between the two attacks. She moved in time to miss most of the wind blades, but not all. Her shoulder was cut wide open and her leg got a pretty nasty cut sliced through it. While she was dodging those attacks, an unnoticed scythe whipped around her, ripping off her plant bandage. When Kurama's bandage was removed, the blood started flowing freely from her wounds. Kagura and Kohoku worked together attacking her at every angle. It took everything she had to keep dodging them…but it wasn't enough. Every time she dodged a sickening splash of blood fell to the ground. She became extremely dizzy and her vision blurred. Sango dodged one last scythe attack, and then fell to the ground and her world faded into darkness.

"Kohoku don't kill her, master Naraku wouldn't want that." Kagura said as Kohoku advanced on Sango with his scythe raised. Kohoku stopped and put away his weapon. Kagura removed a feather from her hair and grew it large enough so everyone could ride on it. Without a word, Kohoku and Kanna began to move the demon slayer and miko into the feather.

In the Woods Near Camp

Hiei growled as he swung his sword, decapitating another lower class demon. He slashed a tree in half in frustration; he couldn't get Sango out of his mind. He was angry, angry for thinking about a human. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even notice someone approaching.

"Hiei what are you…" Kurama was cut short when Hiei swirled around and almost took Kurama's head off with one quick blow of his katana.

"Hiei, it's me, Kurama." Kurama jumped back to avoid the sharp blade.

Hiei looked at him for a moment then sheathed his sword. "I didn't know it was you."

"That's not like you at all, Hiei." Kurama said as he walked over to his comrade. "What's on your mind? Usually you would never be so distracted."

Hiei growled and turned his back to Kurama. "Its nothing fox."

Kurama sighed and sat down on a log. "Alright Hiei, I'll respect your privacy but if there's something I could help you with, I would be glad to."

"Hn." Hiei turned and began walking away from Kurama. He wouldn't tell Kurama because he didn't really know what was happening, that's what made him so mad.

Kurama shrugged as he rose from his log and began to follow Hiei. "Well anyway, I came to ask you if you have seen Sango or Kagome, dinners ready and they…" Kurama was cut off when he and Hiei heard a yell "Dance of Blades" and a scream further into the forest.

Without so much as a nod to one another they ran toward the scream. As they ran through the thick and dark trees the commotion kept getting louder. They heard grunts of pain and crashes, both sped up. They ran until they hit trees that were covered in blood. They looked from the blood further ahead and unmistakably saw an unconscious bleeding Sango being pushed into a giant feather on top of an injured Kagome. Without hesitation they whipped out their weapons and jumped forward to try and attack one of the three strangers that were handling the unconscious girls.

Kagura was the first to realize they had approached. In one smooth motion she spun around and yelled "Dance of Blades." Neither Hiei nor Kurama were expecting this sudden show of power. The jumped apart, dodging the unexpected attack. When they turned to attack again Kanna held up her mirror and began to suck their souls out. Kurama and Hiei felt a nauseating tug and fell to the ground clutching at their hearts. It felt like they were being yanked in two and they couldn't focus on what was happening to their opponents. While the two were preoccupied, Kagura, and Kohoku leaped into the feather followed by Kanna. Without even a final word they soared into the air with their two captives out of sight.

Once Kanna was far enough away, Kurama and Hiei no longer felt their soul being sucked out of them. Within seconds both were on their feet and glaring in the direction the captors had just gone. Without a word Hiei began to run off toward where he guessed they had gone. Kurama realized what he was doing and grabbed his shoulder stopping him.

Hiei jerked his shoulder away from Kurama with a growl. "Let go, fox."

"There is no way to track them, there scent is gone with the wind. Let's go back to the others." Kurama looked from Hiei to the sky. "I bet these are old enemies or else they would not have taken Kagome or Sango alive. Let's go question the others, then we can find them or have a better idea of who were up against."

Hiei though about it and knew Kurama was right. He growled, shook his head then ran toward the camp. _They will pay, I won't rest until I catch them.'_ Forgetting all previous thoughts about hating the slayer he knew only one thing; someone was going to die. With this in mind Hiei sped as quickly as possible toward the campsite of unknowing travelers with Kurama in hot pursuit.

**Dun Dun Dun….what's going to happen? They've been captured! What will they do?? Ahhhhhh….runs around in a circle until hitting a tree. Okay, well just read and review. PLEASE!!**

**-Youshiie**


	6. On to Naraku's Castle

**Yay!! You wonderful people reviewed!! Oh wait…I sense something disturbing….ahhhh, someone read this but didn't review!! The horror, the horror! Just review to stop my ranting…Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Fine, rub it in!! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha.

**Chapter 6**

_**On to Naraku's Castle**_

At The Campsite

Yusuke and InuYasha are having a no blinking contest for who will get the last bowl of roman. They sat facing each other with determined faces, neither backing down.

With glee InuYasha pulled away, "Ha, you blinked." Then he made a swift grab for the ramen.

"No I didn't you annoying hound, you did." Yusuke said as he stood in front of the ramen and cracked his knuckles.

"Move away from the roman." InuYasha said as he removed his Tetsusaiga and pointed it at Yusuke.

"Come and get it!" Yusuke said while gathering a spirit gunshot and aiming it at InuYasha.

InuYasha smirked and raised his Tetsusaiga over his head. As he began to form a backlash wave he was slammed into a tree by a super fast-unknown source forcing him to drop the Tetsusaiga.

"What the hell?" InuYasha blinked and looked down to see a sword to his neck held by a very angry Hiei.

"Who is the wind sorceress, half breed?" Hiei said, his eyes boring into InuYasha as his sword pushed a little bit harder.

"Let me go! Just try calling me that again and I'll rip out your tongue you oversized midget." InuYasha said as he punched Hiei in the stomach forcing Hiei away form him.

Just as Hiei was ready to kill InuYasha Kurama came in and stood in between the two hot heads. "Hiei let him go, this isn't getting us anywhere, we need him for answers." Kurama said calmly yet with a speck of panic in his voice.

"Hn" Hiei sheathed his sword but took a threatening step toward InuYasha.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled InuYasha. "I knew we couldn't trust you, you backstabbing traitors." Then cracked his knuckles and began to move toward Kurama.

Yusuke jumped in as Hiei's hand moved for his sword. "Hey, listen. I wasn't really in trouble, I could take him." Yusuke said as he looked at Hiei and Kurama. "I didn't need you to attack Mr. Dog Breath."

Kurama ignored everything and took a step toward InuYasha. "Kagome and Sango have been kidnapped." Kurama said with deathly seriousness.

The camp was thrown into complete silence as everyone just stared at Kurama. Whatever the rest of the group members were doing was quickly forgotten.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Miroku asked as he stood and cut his eyes at Kurama.

Kurama turned to face the monk. "I'm afraid not, this is quite real."

InuYasha let out a low growl and ran over to Kurama. With one move he grabbed Kurama's shirt and pulled him close so their faces were inches apart. "What do you mean, kidnapped? Who did this? When? I'll kill them before they know what hit them. You better start talking fox…" InuYasha balled up his fists as if he were about to hit Kurama.

Kurama calmly pulled InuYasha off him and took a step back. "A woman with a feather in her hair and a fan in her hand did it. We tried to stop her but another girl who was short and had white hair stopped us by holding out a mirror. The mirror seemed to rip us in two." Kurama straitened out his shirt and looked at InuYasha again.

Miroku stood up and walked over to Kurama. "If these are the same villains we have faced before then it sounds like Kagura and Kanna. If so, they work for Naraku. Was there anyone else there; like a man in a baboon suit?"

Kurama shook his head, "No, there was no man but there was a boy, the boy wore a green and black suit and carried a scythe, but I didn't really get a good look at him."

"Kohoku." Miroku whispered and he looked away in thought.

Hiei heard the name and remembered what Sango had said about her brother, Hiei felt even angrier. _'I never should have left the careless demon slayer, she can't even defend herself from a human boy.'_

InuYasha brook the short silence, concern laced in his voice. "Tell me one thing fox, were they injured?"

Kurama knew this would anger him but he had to be honest. He took a breath and nodded. "There was blood all over the forest and both Sango and Kagome were unconscious. I couldn't get a good look at how bad their injuries were but it looked pretty bad. We need to find them, do you know where Naraku is?"

"It looked pretty bad?! It looked pretty bad?!" InuYasha was shaking in anger and worry. "Of course I don't know where Naraku is! If I knew that I would have his head by now and he would never have even touched Kagome." InuYasha could barely keep himself under control.

Shippo ran up to Kurama with a cross look on his face. "Mommy's going to be okay right? She's not really hurt! I know your joking. Mommy's okay, mommy's got to be okay." Little Shippo broke down crying at Kurama's feet.

Kurama looked at the sobbing fox and picked him up as he cradled him. "Shhhh little one, yes your mommy is going to be just fine."

"She won't if we just stand around here." Yusuke said as he pounded his fist together. "Hiei, can you use your jagon (evil eye) to find them?"

Hiei's looked at Yusuke then closed his eyes. He ripped off his headband and the jagon glowed red and he focused for a second.

"They have been taken to the East. I can't pinpoint exactly where they are. There is some kind of barrier but they are east." Hiei said as he snapped his eyes open and his jagon closed.

"What are we all standing around here for?" Asked Kuwabara. "Let's go save the pretty ladies."

Kuwabara got a smack in the back of the head. "Moron." Yusuke said in defense to hitting Kuwabara.

"Yeah let's go, you said to the East? Well then we should get started if we can save Kagome and of course Sango, I don't know what I would do without her." Miroku said in complete honesty as he pulled out a compass from Kagome's yellow bag that she left.

"You would have to find a new girl to grope." Yusuke said in annoyance as he rolled his eyes at the monk.

"Then we better go find her immediately." Miroku chuckled, trying to lighten the mood but in all truth he was more worried then any of them realized because whether she believes it or not, Miroku really did care about Sango.

After Miroku pointed the way everyone packed up what was left of the camp and rushed off toward the girls and Miroku. In their own way they were wishing and hoping that they wouldn't be too late.

Naraku's Castle

Naraku stared out of his stone window as he looked over his castle. He stared and waited for Kagura to return and report back. He chuckled as he whipped around and saw her walk into his room. "Back so soon?"

"Yes, I have done as you requested." Kagura said as she too focused her gaze out of the dreary castle window.

"Good, the miko is in the dungeon then?" Naraku said as he begun to walk toward the door.

Kagura snapped her gaze to him and followed him, "Not only the miko but the demon slayer as well, we were able to capture both of them."

Naraku paused for only a minute to and set a scrutinizing gaze on Kagura. "You captured them both? Oh well, that works fine for me." He pulled open the door with a creek and began to walk down some stairs. "I think I will go and pay a visit to our guests." Naraku chuckled as he went off toward the dungeon.

In the Dungeon

Kagome and Sango sat in a cold, wet, dungeon as the icy metal chains stopped them from moving. Kagome head was bent while trying to find a way out of this situation. Sango was yanking her hands apart trying to rip the accursed chains off her.

.

Both their heads snapped in the direction of the only exit as the door slowly creped open. To the two prisoner's disgust, Naraku stepped through the door with a slimy grin on his face.

"What do you want Naraku?" Kagome yelled trying to sound brave but her voice cracked in the middle.

"My dear Kagome, what do you think I want?" Naraku sneered as he glided over toward her. He bent down to the chained up Kagome and slowly reached for her neck. Kagome's breathing stopped as his slimy hands slithered around her collar. He allowed his hands to rest there for only a moment before removing the jewel shards.

Kagome breathed deeply as Naraku stood up to examine the shards.

Sango's scream filled the small prison. "Give those back Naraku, now!"

Naraku didn't even turn to Sango, his gaze returned to Kagome. "You look a lot like Kikyo, with your raven black hair and beautiful brown eyes. I despise you for that." Naraku's hand shot out of thin air and landed hard across Kagome's face.

"Don't you touch her!!" Sango screamed again as she pulled tighter on her chains. "I swear if you hurt one hair on her head I will carve out your heart and feed it to the dogs." Sango continued to struggle against her chains in vain.

"I almost forgot about you demon slayer." Naraku turned to face Sango, his brood grin spreading. "How is you back? Has it healed since I had my slave, your brother, rip you apart?"

"You coward! Give me Kohoku back!" Sango said with blazing eyes as she tugged again against the iron chains.

"Oh you want to see your brother? Well, let me bring him to you." Naraku gave a gesture of his hands and the door creaked open once again, this time revealing Kohoku.

Naraku's twisted smile turned to the young boy. "Kohoku, do you know who this is?" Naraku asked as he pointed one sharp finger at Sango.

"No sir." Kohoku said as he stared blankly at the demon slayer in front of him.

Sango felt like her heart had been ripped out.

"I didn't think so" Naraku chuckled.

Sango just stared at Kohoku as all the color left her cheeks and fresh tears began to form in her eyes. Naraku decided to toy with her.

"Kohoku, go hit the demon slayer, hit her until I say stop."

Kohoku merely nodded then moved toward Sango with his hand raised.

Kagome screamed a pitifully desperate scream. "No Kohoku, please don't do this! She's your sister!"

Kohoku ignored her and his fist landed on Sango's stomach. He didn't stop as fist after fist pounded into Sango. Sango stared blankly ahead as the blows continued trying to stop herself from crying out in pain.

Kagome looked away tears flowing from her face. "Stop this, stop it you monster!"

Naraku smiled at the miko, a sickening smile. "Fine Kagome if that's what you insist." Kohoku stopped hitting Sango and Naraku glided over to Kagome. Naraku's face was about an inch from Kagome's and his breath was foul and chilled. "Do you think it will do you any good? Do you think fighting me will do anything? All fighting will do is slow down my work, but it will not stop it. I will gather all the jewel shards. And you could never stop me." Naraku chuckled. "But if you wanted there might be a position open for you. If you wanted you could join my team and together we could kill the half demon and rule the world." Naraku said as his hand traced Kagome's features, stopping at her lips.

"I would sooner die." Kagome said as she pulled her face away.

"We will see if you change your mind, my pet." Naraku said as shivers ran down Kagome's back.

Naraku turned, Kohoku followed, and the two left the dungeon. Leaving two prisoners to their thoughts. Naraku chuckled as he stormed though his castle_. 'You will be mine Kagome, I assure you of that.'_

With InuYasha's group.

The group of eight travelers ran toward the east, toward Naraku's castle. The air was tense with an eerie silence as they crashed through the trees in a determined charge. The branches broke and the ground crunched underneath their feet yet no one noticed. Their heads swimming with different thoughts and feelings.

Kurama's eyes narrowed as his feet pounded the ground showing no signs of stopping. _'How did this happen? How could I be this careless? The girl who risked her life to save mine and I couldn't even stop her from getting harmed. How could I have done this to her? When I find Naraku I will make him pay, he won't hurt the girl I lov…wait a minute I wasn't just thinking that, no not at all. Kagome is attractive but it goes no farther then that. I simply want to repay her for how she saved me.'_

Hiei jumped from branch to branch, angry that he had to slow down for his teammates.

'I won't let them get away with this. No one lives after they stand up to me, no one. The slayer has nothing to do with it; I will hunt them down because they humiliated me. I will find this Naraku; I couldn't care less what happens with the slayer. If I do run into her I might save her but that's because she showed some sign of courage unlike some of these mortals. But her beauty has nothing to do with it. Anyway I bet she will annoy anyone she comes in contact with so they won't keep her for long. She's too crazed to stay captured.'

InuYasha ran in front of everyone with a determined face and nearly fearless eyes. _'I'm coming Kagome, don't worry. Naraku you better not touch her because if you do I will make you regret the day you ever met me. Here I come, and for your sake Naraku, Kagome better be okay.'_

Miroku rode on the back of Kirara, uncomforted by how strange it was not to have Sango their too. _'How I hope that Sango is okay, please let her be okay. What am I saying, Sango is the toughest person I know I'm sure she will be fine. Yes I'm positive.'_

Kuwabara had refused to ride next to Miroku so both him and Yusuke ran next to the giant fire cat. Shippo was bundled up in Kurama's arms as the fox rushed through a ruff trail. Although the group had been running for hours, Shippo never moved from his comfortable spot in Kurama's arms.

"Thank you for helping my mommy. I know you don't have to but I'm glad you are." Shippo said in such a small whisper that Kurama could barely here it.

"I will do everything I can to help your mother little one, don't you worry."

"Thank you, I'm glad mommy brought you back to us, you're nice." Shippo said as he snuggled closer to Kurama.

Despite all that was going on; _'I'm glad too little one, I'm very glad.'_ Kurama thought as he watched the little fox drift into sleep.

Kurama was jolted out of his thoughts when InuYasha froze and he ran into him.

"I'm terribly sorry," Kurama apologized but stopped when he saw about a hundred demons swarming around.

"Were close, the demons only swarm up like this when defending Naraku. We must be right next to his castle. It's probably right behind those mountains." InuYasha pointed to a bunch of mountains that blocked anything from view behind them.

"Well looks like these demons are in are way, guess we have to plow through em'." Yusuke said happily as he readied the first attack. "Shot gun".

The shot took down a good amount of demons and sent the rest into a frenzy. The demons became enraged as they swooped down toward the small group. InuYasha whipped out his Tetsusaiga and sent a Windscare hurtling into the demons. Hiei's sword quickly decapitated any demon that came within a foot of him. Kuwabara took out some demons that swooped too close to his spirit sword. Miroku and Yusuke fought with their fists, or staffs, because Shamiosho were also in the swarm. Kurama set Shippo down by his feet and removed his rose. The rose transformed into a whip and tore into the never ending stream of demons.

Although the demons were considerably weak, they had numbers on their side. The group of skilled fighters had to concentrate so that no demons got too close. While the adults, and Kirara, were fighting, Shippo walked away from Kurama trying to burn some demons.

The battle quickly came to a close, no one was really hurt because these were all pretty low level demons. The fighting slowed and eventually all the demons body parts laid scattered across the ground. Everyone relaxed and began to move onward toward the mountains, and Naraku's castle. Shippo trailed behind him, marching proudly because he managed to use foxfire and burn up a few of the felons. Unknown to Shippo, one demon was hiding under a rock watching him, saliva dripping down his mouth as he watched the delectable little fox: dinnertime.

Shippo was knocked to the ground as the snarling demon jumped on top of him. Kurama turned just in time to see the fiend sink his teeth deeply into Shippo's little arm. Shippo cried out as Kurama sliced the demon in half, teeth still locked around Shippo's limb. Kurama rushed over and quickly removed the decapitated head and inspected the little foxes bite.

"Are you alright little one?" Kurama asked as he formed a quick-fix plant band-aid, effectively stopping the bleeding.

"I guess, he was just so big, I was so scared!" He looked down at the injury. "And my arm hurts!" Crocodile tears fell to the ground.

Kurama smiled and picked up the little kit. "Your okay, I promise you won't get hurt again." Shippo nodded a little. "That's right little one, now let's go get Kagome."

"Yeah, lets go save Kagome!" Shippo said with a cute determined face as he sat on Kurama's shoulder and pointed toward a random direction as if guiding him.

Kurama chuckled and began walking in the opposite direction. Shippo sighed and cuddled into Kurama's chest. Soon the little fox was fast asleep and breathing evenly with as small little smile on his face.

Hiei watched this little display with annoyance and sharply approached the two. "Kurama why do you patronize this little fox? You don't need to help him, he's not your responsibility."

Kurama looked over at his friend, then back to the kit, "I feel like it's my responsibility. When Kagome's not around he has no one to take care of him. I feel like I owe it to Kagome to take care of her kit after I couldn't save her."

"Hn, whatever, I would never feel the need to do something like that." Hiei snorted as he ran back into the trees and traveled above everyone.

The eerie silence once again over took the travelers as they made their way toward Naraku's castle.

**Naraku is so creepy!! Yuck! Don't you just love messing with a little fire demon who thinks he doesn't like a certain slayer? Hiei glares at Youshiie and starts coming forward. Um…I gotta go!! Please read and review so I won't get killed by Hiei. **

**Hiei: "Hn, that won't save you!"**

**Youshiie: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, somebody save me!!**


	7. Mixed Emotions and Naraku's Plan

**Ha!! Hahahahahhahah. I win the bet!! Now Dark Moon Goddess, you have to wear a wig!! Bwahahahhah. Okay, just ignore me…um, right…ah….Thanks to all who reviewed and um, keep reviewing. Yeah, Enjoy the fic!**

Disclaimer: How could I own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha? Anyone who know please leave a nice long review telling me how…I want to know!! Okay, um…I don't own them yet.

**Chapter 7**

_**Mixed Emotions and Naraku's play**_

Naraku's Castle

Naraku paced around his room every once in a while glancing out his window. Finally he sighed, "Kanna come here." Kanna walked forward. "Where is InuYasha's team? How far are they?" Naraku almost sounded worried, almost.

"They are on their way here, they are just outside the mountains." Kanna replied in a monotone voice.

"How did they get here so fast? Without their shard detector it should have taken them weeks! Oh well, no matter. This just means I have to do things quickly." He snapped his head toward his other two servants. "Kohoku go make sure the girl's chains are good and tight, I will be down there to check on them shortly. Kagura why don't you go and greet our guests."

"Yes Naraku." Kagura said with annoyance seeping in her voice as she sharply stocked out of the dreary room.

"Meanwhile I will entertain the miko and slayer." Naraku said with a deep chuckle as he walked toward the dungeon.

In the Dungeon

Kagome was watching a very heartbroken Sango try halfheartedly to break her chains. "Sango, how is your shoulder? Are you okay?"

"Yeah it didn't really hurt, I never did teach him how to throw a good punch." Sango attempted a laugh and Kagome looked down sadly.

Kagome looked toward the door, as if willing it to open. "Don't worry Sango, I'm sure the guys will come for us any minute. You know how stubborn InuYasha can be. I bet they won't even rest until we are with them again. At the least this gives us a chance to talk."

Sango looked toward Kagome and stopped smashing her chains on the ground. "Your right Kagome." She thought for a second then a girlish grin crept on her face. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something. What's up with you and Kurama?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked turning red in the face and suddenly finding the wall to be very interesting.

"I just mean that he has been sticking up for you with InuYasha a lot lately. Also he was the first boy you've ever brought back here. He's a demon, sort of, so he's not freaked out by any of this stuff either. Not to mention he's really cute." Sango finished grinning ear to ear.

If Kagome was red before she was a tomato now. "Sango you know that I had to bring him back here to help him with his wounds."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you have to spend time with him does it? I don't know but it looks to me like something's happening." Sango said with amusement at her embarrassed friend.

Kagome didn't know what to say, sure Kurama was a great guy but she didn't like him like that, did she? Well to change the subject Kagome decided to turn the tables. "I'm not the only one spending extra time with one of the new people, am I Sango?" It was Kagome's turn to have the girlish grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Denied Sango turning slightly pink and quickly looking away.

"I think you do, or does the term 'midget fire demon' come to mind?" Sango was silent. "I think that the reason you pick so many fights with him is because you don't think he's such a bad guy. Maybe it's the only way you can spend time with him." Kagome looked at Sango who was a little flushed and her face was pink bordering red.

"Your crazy, of course I don't have a thing for that crazy, blood thirsty, sword throwing, hot headed, arrogant, handsome, annoying, midget." Sango said in one breath.

"Sango, do you realize you said handsome?" Kagome looked at her friend who turned from pink to lava read in a matter of seconds.

"I…I…don't, I mean I do…don't…" before Sango could finish her stuttering the girls were interrupted by Kohoku opening the creaky prison door.

"Master Naraku wants to see you now." Kohoku said as he went over to their chains and checked there was no way they could escape.

When he went over to Sango he pulled tightly on her chains. Sango winced then tried to look him in the eye. "Kohoku listen to me! You are not his slave, you can break free from this, please little brother snap out of it. Remember who I am remember…"

"You should know that won't work, he's completely under my control." Naraku's dangerous voice hissed through the dungeon as he walked toward them. Sango didn't move her gaze from Kohoku as he went over to Kagome.

"You have your jewel shards Naraku, what do you want with us?" Kagome asked as rage filled her voice as Kohoku pulled tightly on her chains too.

"Well its simple my pet. I need a weakness for that despicable half-breed; you my dear are that weakness." Naraku said as he caressed her face, Kagome yanked it away and he sneered. "Imagine what InuYasha's going to do when he finds his beloved miko dead at my feet, he will be in so much grief that he will regret the day he ever messed with me, I want to see him suffer."

"You're going to kill me?" Kagome was white as a ghost, terrified and trapped as she looked into those dark hate-filled eyes.

"Don't you lay one finger on her Naraku, leave her alone." Sango yelled as she pulled with all her might against the chains, but to no avail.

"Don't worry you will be joining her. But not by my hand, by your brother Kohoku." Naraku said turning, annoyed, to look at the demon slayer.

"You took my village, you took my home, you took my brother! I won't let you take my friends." Sango said in a deathly voice as she struggled to get free. Using all her strength she pulled so hard that one chain brook open and her had was released.

"Kohoku, stop her." Naraku said and Kohoku rushed over to Sango with his scythe to her neck.

"Please Miss Sango, don't make me hurt you anymore." Kohoku breathed quietly. "I know we had a connection once but I can't remember…Don't struggle and make me kill you now." Kohoku looked at her with pleading eyes.

Sango stopped struggling, no matter what she did she could never cause her brother anymore pain. She sunk to the ground in defeat and hung her head, unable to look at Kagome or Naraku.

"Good, Kanna get the ropes." Kanna obeyed Naraku and fetched a few ropes.

Naraku took the ropes and threw some to Kohoku. Kohoku wrapped them around Sango, he tied them so tight she couldn't get loose, but not tight enough to leave bruises. Naraku on the other hand tightly yanked them around Kagome. He tied them so tight she had a little trouble breathing and a little circulation was cut off. As he tied he set his nose in her hair and inhaled her sent with a cruel smile playing on his lips. Once she was secure he stood up and yanked her rope, forcing her to stand too.

"Shall we go?" Naraku asked as he led them out of the dungeon. Sango spit at him as she passed.

"Insolent wench." He seethed wiping the spit out of his eye and grabbing her arm so hard it would surly bruise. He shoved her out of the dungeon first, then Kagome.

Naraku shoved them all the way down a dreary hall to a small room. Once they were in the room he grabbed a chain and tied their already tied up hands to a post.

"I've decided I'm going to kill you right in front of you friends when they come to get you." Naraku chuckled as he chained Kagome.

"I hope you rot in the underworld Naraku, rot until not even the worms will eat you." Sango screamed, already yanking the new chains, praying they would break. Sango was trapped, if she lashed out Naraku could easily kill Kagome, but staying good and at bay would result in both of them being killed, she had no idea what to do.

The Mountains Outside the Castle.

After a long hike up two mountains a somewhat tired group arrived at a clearing. In this clearing was a fortress, a very dark and creepy castle. The group cautiously went up a narrow strip of stairs that led up to said castle. About halfway up InuYasha ran into something solid and invisible.

"Hn, what's wrong dog?" Hiei sneered when InuYasha stopped causing the rest of them to halt.

"Damn that Naraku! There's a barrier." InuYasha growled as he pushed against the invisible wall. "Oh well, stupid baboon never learns." InuYasha chuckled as he removed his Tetsusaiga and took two steps back. "Wind Sca--ahh" InuYasha was cut off when sharp razor like blades cut across his back. Everyone instantly turned around and found themselves face to face with a sneering Kagura.

"Didn't you forget about someone?" asked a familiar wind sorceress as the feather she was on swooped out of reach.

"How could I forget that ugly face! Where is Kagome?" InuYasha yelled as he turned his Tetsusaiga toward Kagura..

"Both her and the slayer are with Naraku and alive." Kagura chuckled, "Yet I don't know how much longer they will stay that way."

From out of nowhere a whip sliced through the air and cut the feather Kagura was perched on. With a screech Kagura fell from the sky and landed painfully on the ground. It didn't help that when she opened her eyes there were two swords pointed at her (Hiei's and InuYasha's) and a vine wrapping itself around her so she couldn't move.

"I suggest you cooperate, I don't think that being cut into bits would be something you would enjoy." Kurama said a hint of a smile on his face.

"Fine! I give up. They are in the furthest tower on the third floor." Kagura said eyeing the shining blades.

"We will take you as a hostage, if you want to live don't do anything to try and escape." Hiei said glaring daggers at the woman who took Sango… I mean… his honor away from him.

InuYasha turned the Tetsusaiga red and broke down the barrier. Yusuke grabbed Kagura and swung her over his shoulder as they started walking.

"Put me down! You insolent child!" Kagura shrieked in Yusuke's ear as he carried her.

"Quit screaming lady." Yusuke said as he used his finger to clean out his ear. "If you don't, I'll let Hiei carry you, he's not as nice as me." Yusuke said eyeing Hiei and chuckling to himself. Kagura looked at said fire demon and lightly gulped, she would not anger Yusuke anymore.

They met no resistance as they made their way through the castle. This made the group quite worried as they went through door after door with no opposition.

"This better not be a trap bitch." Yusuke said while tightening his grip on Kagura.

Kagura didn't respond as they came to what she had told them was the right door. With a deep breath InuYasha kicked open the door and held his sword defensively in front of him. The room was dark, no one could see anything.

"Kuwabara," Kurama whispered. "We need light."

"Oh, alright. Spirit Sword" Kuwabara made his sword nice and long. The light bounded off the walls and seemed to illuminate the room. A hiss echoed through the chamber as everyone took in the sight ahead of them.

Sango and Kagome were chained up with a look of panic in their eyes. A tentacle was wrapped around each of them a few times ending around their necks. Naraku was in the center of them and as soon as he saw the group of fighters a sinister smile slithered onto his face. Sango and Kagome let out screams of pain and the tentacles tightened crushing the life out of them.

"Let them go right now Naraku before I start hacking you to bits!" InuYasha yelled as he took a step forward with his Tetsusaiga.

Hiei ran toward Naraku his sword drawn but suddenly stopped when Sango let out a small scream of pain indicating that Naraku had tightened his grip.

"Attack me and they die." Naraku said with a chuckle.

Hiei's glare increased but he took a step back. No one knew what to do, if they attacked, the girls would be instantly killed but if they didn't then Naraku would choke them to death.

Naraku enjoyed watching the dilemma in their eyes. While they were debating on what to do he launched one of his tentacles out toward the group. They scattered but the tentacles in turn swooped around and chased them. They tried to dodge but would not attack in fear of killing the girls.

"Stop! It's not worth it, fight back! It doesn't matter what happens to us as long as Naraku dies," Sango tried to scream though her tight bindings.

"Shut up and let us concentrate." Hiei said to the demon slayer as another tentacle almost hit him.

'_Ill show you who should shut up_' Sango thought as she began to struggle, ignoring the searing pain the tentacles were causing as they tightened. After a little maneuvering she was able to move her head. With one sharp movement she sank her teeth deeply into Naraku's flesh. Naraku hissed in pain and his hold loosened. Because the grip loosened both the prisoners had a chance to take in a huge breath of air. After Kagome had a full breath so she could concentrate, she closed her eyes and sent out a strong blast of purifying energy into Naraku's defenseless tentacles.

In pain Naraku jerked his tentacles containing the two far away from the rest of his body. He did not release his hold but they were now far enough away that an attack could be made on Naraku without hurting them.

"Finally, WIND SCAR." InuYasha yelled as he sent his attack strait for Naraku. The tunnel of wind managed to make Naraku loose his footing and fall back but a bit of the backlash soared past Kagome cutting a part of her skirt. The backlash wave managed to cut Kagome and Sango's tentacles and they fell roughly to the ground. A hissing miasma spewed from where the tentacles were cut.

"Ow, you moron you almost hit me!" Kagome coughed as she struggled to get off the torn tentacles and miasma.

"Shut up wench, I don't want to hear it! I'm the one saving your life." InuYasha said as he ran off to where Naraku was sent, followed by Miroku, Yusuke, and Kuwabara who wanted to go finish the fight.

Kurama on the other hand ran over to Kagome; Shippo was still on his shoulder.

"Oh mommy I'm so glad to see your okay." Shippo said as he hugged Kagome.

Kurama removed his rose and made a rose dagger, he sliced the tentacle around Kagome watching for possible miasma spills. After the tentacle was gone he removed the chain that kept her bound. He broke the chains by putting a plant in it and growing it. The chain shattered into pieces.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Kurama asked as he helped her up and away from the miasma.

A small blush crept over Kagome's cheeks, "I'm fine thanks," she said as she looked away.

This did not go unnoticed by Kurama, _'was that a blush? Could she…no that's a silly idea.' _

Meanwhile Hiei went over to Sango who was still tied up, with one quick slice of his katana the chains and tentacles were split in two.

"Get up, we have wasted enough time trying to save you." Hiei said with an angry voice. But inside he was relieved to see she was okay, though he would never admit that.

"Who said I wanted to be saved by the likes of you, I would have been quite fine all by myself! I didn't need some self-obsessed midget coming in here acting all heroic." Sango said with a glare as she stood up and glowered down at Hiei. That was her way of saying thank you.

They heard a yell off into the distance and all the fighters who were left behind ran off toward where the battle against Naraku was taking place. When they got there they saw the battle was not going quite the way they wanted it to.

"Shot gun!" Yusuke yelled, as Naraku sent a tentacle flying right toward him. Yusuke dodged but still got a deep slice on his leg.

"Wind Tunnel" Miroku yelled. It started to work but the poisonous bugs showed up so Miroku stopped. "Damn it." He cursed as he threw the beads around his hand.

"You almost had him, why did you stop?" asked Kuwabara as he dodged a tentacle and ran toward Miroku.

"If I suck up one of those bugs I will be poisoned and might not survive to tell the tale." Miroku said gravely as he whipped out his staff and cut a demon in two.

The battle raged on, all the fighters tried their hardest to destroy Naraku without too much miasma coming out. As she fought Sango looked around quickly then gave an annoyed sigh. "Did anyone even think to grab my katana or Hiraikotsu?" she looked around. To her shock Kuwabara pointed to some bushes where her katana, Hiraikotsu, and Kagome's bow and arrows were.

"Wow, thanks." Said Sango as she raced over to her weapons and threw them on.

"I didn't see you carrying those." Yusuke said as he stopped fighting and stared at Kuwabara.

"Well actually Mr. Smarty pants the kitty Kirara carried them but I had to load them onto her back." Said Kuwabara happily, "The big boomerang was too heavy for me to carry for so long, I don't know how she does it." Kuwabara murmured as he watched Sango put her katana in its sheath.

"Hn, that shows your even weaker then the kit over there," Hiei said with a smirk as little Shippo picked up the Hiraikotsu and carried it over to Sango.

"Shut up shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled as he swung a blind punch at Hiei, as usual he missed.

There little conversation was interrupted when Yusuke yelled at them. "Hello, fighting Naraku here, I think I could use a little help!" Yusuke said as a tentacle tackled him into a tree.

As if snapped back into reality they began fighting again. The best part about this fight was that with such a huge and strong team; they were winning.

Rose whips, katanas, Hiraikotsu, spirit guns, fox fires, wind scares, spirit sword, arrows, were flying left and right…then again, so were the tentacles and miasma. The humans in the group kept on having to jump out of the battle to get a clear breath of air then go back in with holding their breath. They didn't want to be poisoned again.

Hiei seemed to be having a grand time slicing limbs off of Naraku. Until one of the limbs sliced back. It cut Hiei's fighting arm deeply, making it harder for Hiei to fight but he still managed to keep fighting and chop off even more limbs. He wasn't the only one getting injured. Everyone had numerous bumps and bruises but they were still managing to win.

"Get the jewel shards, there around his stomach," yelled Kagome a she shot another arrow to disintegrate another tentacle.

Kurama placed a well-aimed rose whip to Naraku's stomach. The huge piece of the jewel shard that was once around Kagome's neck fell out and tumbled to the ground.

Shippo saw it and ran to get it without even a moment's hesitation.

"Shippo no!" Screamed Kagome as Shippo ran straight toward Naraku, blinded by his desire to help the others and to get the jewel shard. The little kit didn't really realize how much danger he was in until a tentacle came flying down headed straight for his heart.

Kurama realized the danger and ran out to save the little kit. Just in the nick of time Kurama pulled Shippo into a protective embrace and the tentacle stabbed him in the side. Wincing as he was rolled down he didn't let go of Shippo and fell to the ground.

"Oh Kurama, are you okay?" Kagome yelled as she went over to the wounded fox.

"I'm fine Kagome" Kurama lied. Kurama tried to get up but instead found himself falling right back down to the cold hard earth.

"No your not, let me help you" Kagome said as she pulled him off the ground and supported him over to a spot out of the battle. Shippo was very worried realizing it would be his fault if something really horrible happened to Kurama. Despite Kagome trying to stop him, Kurama went back to the fight after he had caught his breath, proving he was capable of helping himself. (not that he didn't mind Kagome helping, he liked that part.)

While Kurama was saving Shippo the battle was still going on full swing. It was a flurry of violence and weapons that was moving so fast it was hard to keep up with who was attacking, let alone winning.

"Shot gun" Yusuke's well placed attack blew away about half of Naraku's tentacles.

"Backlash wave!" InuYasha yelled as another part of Naraku flew off.

Naraku was almost defeated, and he knew it. Naraku looked around for an escape, as InuYasha was about to perform the final backlash wave that would end Naraku's life forever. Naraku found that escape.

"Backlash Wave!" Yelled InuYasha as the huge whirlwind attacked Naraku, but instead of hitting Naraku it hit…Kohoku.

"What?" yelled InuYasha as he froze Tetsusaiga in place.

"Noooooooo!" Sango yelled as she ran up to Kohoku's unconscious form. "No Kohoku move!" It was too late.

Kohoku took most of the blast for Naraku. Meanwhile Kagura who had been hiding slipped out, she grew a feather and Naraku, Kanna, and herself flew away while confusion about Kohoku kept the other team distracted.

"Come back here you coward!! Come back and face me like a man!" InuYasha yelled to the disappearing Naraku.

"We will fight again, InuYasha, I promise you that." Naraku's voice lingered as he disappeared and ran away from yet another fight.

"No! He got away." InuYasha seethed as he punched a nearby tree.

"What? He can't do that, he's not fighting like a man! Where's his honor?" Kuwabara yelled.

"Naraku has no honor." Miroku whispered as he looked over at Sango, she was crying as she walked up to Kohoku.

Sango walked over to the unconscious body of Kohoku. "Please be alive, oh please Kohoku." Sango had tears streaming down her face as she bent down to look at the boy. As she felt Kohoku's heart her greatest fear was confirmed.

"No," she whispered. She held Kohoku close to her as she cried down his shoulder. "He's dead."

"Sango…" Kagome went to comfort her friend, but was beaten to the punch as Hiei was right in front of Sango.

"Let me see the boy." Hiei said in an urgent yet annoyed voice.

"What do you want, why don't you leave me alone?" Sango said, rage mixing with her sadness.

"Stop you're sniveling and let me see the boy." Hiei said as he grabbed Kohoku. Sango went to object but was stopped by Kagome.

Hiei looked at the Kohoku, closed his eyes and his Jagon glowed. After about a minute Kohoku coughed and his eyes opened.

"Kohoku?" Sango whispered as she pulled him away from Hiei into her arms. She was so absorbed in Kohoku she didn't see Hiei swerve and leave the group running into the woods.

"Sister?" Kohoku whispered.

"Yes, oh god, yes Kohoku, your sister." Sango was now smiling and crying for joy. She took Kohoku and held him close. "Do you remember?" She asked him.

"No, but I remember that you told me you were my sister, I will try to remember though sister Sango." Kohoku replied as he shook his head trying to concentrate.

Even though Kohoku didn't remember his past, Sango didn't care. She had her brother back and he was safe. Then she turned to face the fire demon, but he wasn't there.

"Well that's enough excitement for one day! Let's set up camp." Said a very hungry Miroku. Some of the others agreed and they set to work setting up the fire, sleeping bags and other things.

Sango ignored them as she pulled out some of Kagome's medical supplies and began to treat the wounds from the backlash wave. Kagome took it upon herself to treat Kurama. She blushed heavily when he took off his shirt, she had to fix the piercing wound he received on his stomach. They sat as she wrapped the gauze around him and him looking from the wound to her.

After a bit of silence Kagome spoke up softly with a blush still evident on her cheeks. "Thank you Kurama."

"For what?" Kurama looked from his wound to her face.

Kagome didn't look up from her work, "Shippo told me that you were very kind to him and took care of him while I was gone. I really appreciate it. Also how you saved me and Shippo I owe you my life so thank you." Kagome said with a smile as wrapped the gauze around another time.

"Not at all Kagome, it was my pleasure to take care of Shippo and I would never be able to live with myself if I let something happen to you." Kurama realized what he said and lightly turned away. "Or Shippo of course."

"Really, you couldn't? Oh thank you Kurama." Kagome's blush deepened as she finished bandaging his wound.

"Anytime." Kurama said as he smirked. He didn't understand it but he felt so open and comfortable around Kagome, like he had known her all his life. He didn't know why but he knew that he liked it, and he liked being with her. But one thing pricked at his conscious, _'She likes the half demon, you can tell by the way she acts. Oh well. Maybe it's never meant to be.'_

Kurama put back on his shirt as Kagome picked up the medical supplies, when she reached for the gauze Kurama got it before she did, their hands brushed and she quickly pulled back. He chuckled and handed her the gauze. She nodded in thanks then went off to put away the materials. Kurama watched her leave then turned around to see Hiei sitting in a tree away from everyone. He walked up to Hiei and remembered he still needed to talk to the three eyed fire demon.

"Hiei, why did you do that? I know that you sacrificed some of your life energy (just like Kuwabara did to save Yusuke) to save that boy. Why did you go to all that trouble?" Kurama asked with great interest as he watched his friend cringe slightly.

"If I hadn't of saved him the slayer would have never stopped wailing about it. I figured a little loss of energy was nothing compared to the headache I would get if I didn't save him." Hiei explained but Kurama could tell that he did it to help Sango. That planted the seeds of thought in Kurama's head, could the fire demon like the slayer?…no never.

After a while all the sleeping bags were made and dinner was ready. Sango had finished mending Kohoku and had him sleeping in her sleeping bag. Sango stared at Kohoku with a content smile on her face, but the smile turned into a frown. Sango looked around for a certain three-eyed demon. He had not come to dinner. Sango thought for a second then without telling anyone, she scoped up a bowl of soup and went off into the woods to find him; she had an idea where he went.

Lucky for her he had not gone too far, he was sitting under a tree resting. His wound on his arm was still bleeding through his shirt and he had a look of pain across his face.

She carefully went over to the sleeping demon but unfortunately as soon as she got close Hiei woke up and quick as lightning had his sword to her throat…again.

"What do you want slayer?" Hiei said while glaring at her, all traces of pain gone.

"I wanted to. . .to thank you." Sango said very slowly as if each word was like nailing her hand to a tree.

'_What? That's not like her.'_ He stared at the slayer but removed his sword and put it back in its sheath.

Sango stared at him then slowly took off her red sash she has tied around her stomach to hold her katana (She left the katana at the camp.) and moved toward Hiei's arm.

"What are you doing?" Hiei said as he jerked his injured arm away from her with a piercing glare set on her.

"I owe you for saving Kohoku, it's the least I can do." Sango said as she took his arm and tightly wrapped the sash around it.

Sango didn't really know why she was helping the demon she despised but it felt…right to help him. After all she did owe him her life and Kohoku's, although she would never admit it.

"There, that should stop the bleeding." Sango said as she finished wrapping his arm.

Hiei just stared at her._ 'Why is she doing this? She doesn't have to thank me, I just saved the runt so she wouldn't have something else to complain about. Well its about time she showed a little respect.'_

"Here" Sango said as she gave him the bowl of soup. "You missed dinner so I grabbed this for you." She wouldn't meet his eyes as she held out the bowl.

"Hn, I don't need to eat human food." He said looking at the bowl with disgust.

"Well…Well…don't then for all I care you ungrateful jerk!" Sango said in her 'ready to kill voice.' Then she picked up the soup and poured it down his shirt. Yes, it is boiling hot soup.

"Ahhh," Hiei seethed as he tried in vain to brush off some of the boiling substance off his shirt. "Talk about ungrateful, without me neither you nor your brother would be alive right now you annoying, bipolar, arrogant wench."

"Oh why don't you go shoot yourself? Oh, I know why, your puny arms wouldn't be able to reach your head." Sango said with a satisfied grin, happy that both her insults and soup attack were getting to him.

"Ill show you puny" Hiei said as he grabbed for his katana but to his surprise it wasn't there, it was in Sango's hands. His glare focused on her smirk and his own blood began to boil.

"Looking for this? I thought I would remove it just in case you tried to kill me again. I did it while you were wiping soup off your robe."

Hiei just growled as Sango threw his Katana on the ground and walked away.

"I'll let you go this time slayer." Hiei said as he picked up his Katana.

Sango flicked him off as she continued walking.

'_Stupid slayer coming in her and…' _Hiei looked at his bandaged arm. He smelled the sash wrapped around his arm. _'Smells nice'_ he thought as he sat down ignoring the nagging thoughts in his head about how he felt about the demon slayer, how very much he hated her and yet…oh who knows?

**Hiei and Sango annoy me…They like each other!! Jeesh…oh well. Wait, I guess I'm the one writing this aren't I? Oh well, still. Kurama without a shirt on…I did that for you Kurama fanatics. Okay, Read and Review. **


	8. Calm Before a Storm

**Thank you so much to my amazing reviewers! I'm really getting a ton of inspiration for this so I know I will finish it! Thank you. As for you people who don't review…Come on! What will it take??? Do I have to dance around acting crazy and handing out cookies? Ok, ignore whatever weird thoughts pop into my head. Oh and DarkMoonGoddess…STOP KILLING THE CHEESECAKE!!!! Thank you everyone, please read and review!**

Disclaimer: … Yes, I am working on it!!! Please, must I repeat it every time? I am TRYING to own InuYasha and Yu Yu Hakusho but as of this point in time…no, I do not own it…YET!!! The day will come! Ok, probably no…don't kill my dreams!

**Chapter 8**

_**Calm Before a Storm**_

***The Camp. ***

It was early morning and only one person had woken up. Kagome decided she would make a big breakfast for the team after yesterdays battle. After all, they all had a very big day of jewel hunting ahead of them. Kagome decided to make some pancakes. It wasn't long before some of the others began to wake up to the smell of pancakes and they were thrilled.

"Yummy, Pancakes." Kuwabara cheered as he reached into the sizzling pan.

Ripping Kuwabara's hand away from what could become a third degree burn Kagome exclaimed; "Everyone can have some when I'm done cooking them." Kuwabara began to pout.

"This smells wonderful Kagome, what are they?" Sango asked as she watched the pancakes sizzle with curiosity.

Kagome proceeded to tell InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo about pancakes. After hearing the 'exciting' story Shippo ran over to Kurama.

"Have you ever had pancakes before Kurama?" Shippo asked excitedly.

"Yes I have, how about you?" Kurama asked with a chuckle, humoring the little fox.

"No, I can't wait!" He looked back at the pancakes then at Kurama, his little look landed on Kurama's bandaged side. "Hey Kurama, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to get you hurt." The little fox said as he looked down sadly.

"Its ok little one, you don't have to apologize; I'm fine now." Kurama said while Shippo smiled and proceeded to tell Kurama all about pancakes! Kurama entertained the kit by listening intently.

Kagome smiled, _'Its nice to see Shippo bonding with someone, Kurama is a really nice guy.'_ Suddenly Kagome looked up with panic written across her face.

"Two jewel shards are coming, fast." Kagome said as she stood up and grabbed her bow.

That got everyone's attention, Sango quickly went in front of Kohoku, and most people were in attack positions wondering who or what terrible demon they would be facing.

A tornado swooped past everyone and landed right in front of Kagome. "Hey Kagome, how's my woman been?" A handsome wolf demon asked with a smile on his face as he wrapped Kagome in a hug.

Not what most were expecting…

"Oh Koga, it's just you, thank goodness." Kagome said with relief as she tried to gently pry herself away from his strong arms.

"You know this guy?" Asked Yusuke as bent down to poke Koga's tail earning him a kick in the face and another grin from Koga as he released Kagome.

Before Kagome could respond InuYasha spoke up.

"Yes and he's super evil, what you should do is kill him immediately! Go kill, go!" InuYasha said with a smirk on his face.

"InuYasha SIT! Yes we know him, this is Koga, and he is one of our friends." Kagome said with a smile as InuYasha pushed himself off the ground.

"Yeah as if!" InuYasha said rolling his eyes.

"Just shut it mutt face and let Kagome finish what she said." Koga said as he took her two hands in his own and looked lovingly into her eyes, unaware that is made her quite uncomfortable.

Kurama looked at the wolf with curiosity and annoyance. _'It seems this…Koga, likes Kagome. When I talked with Kagome she never said anything about being with him. He did say "my woman" though, I wonder if it means anything? Could they be a couple?' _Kurama dreaded the answer as he watched Koga flex his muscles in front of Kagome.

"Um, Thank you Koga." She looked away from his display and turned to her teammates. "Now these people are the spirit detectives. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and…" Kagome looked around. "Well, Hiei is around here somewhere."

"That's neat Kagome" Koga said not paying attention. "But what are they doing here, they dress strangely and…_Koga sniffed the air_…they smell to high heaven!" Koga said wrinkling his nose.

"Hey watch it! We haven't been able to take a bath in a while ok, lay off!" Yusuke said already not liking this wolf.

"Oh whatever, now Kagome I have missed you and I just came back to make sure that the mutt face over there didn't do anything to you. I will find Naraku soon don't you worry. Then I will come back for you and be with you forever!" Koga said with the widest smile yet.

Anyone with eyes could see just how uncomfortable Kagome was, except Koga. And he kept on rambling until InuYasha finally grabbed Koga's tail and harshly pulled him away from Kagome.

"Kagome has a job to do you mangy wolf, so I would appreciate it if you would leave us alone and go drown yourself in a river." InuYasha growled.

Koga snatched back his tail and grabbed InuYasha's ear and began to pull it toward the river, "I think I'll drown you instead."

Koga and InuYasha kept on going at it until Kagome broke it up after multiple attempts and a few bumps and bruises. She had to 'sit' InuYasha and flick Koga in the nose before they both sat with their backs to one another glaring in opposite directions.

"Hey Koga, we were about to eat breakfast, would you like to join us? There's plenty of food." Kagome asked trying to lighten the mood.

Koga smiled brightly, forgetting about any earlier displeasure and grabbed Kagome's hands in his own. "Oh my love, thank you for worrying about me but I assure you I have had plenty to eat…"

InuYasha interrupted Koga and pushed him away from Kagome. "Good then you can go away since you're not hungry."

Koga glared at InuYasha then snickered and turned to Kagome. "But since you've offered I would love to join you for breakfast."

"What? I'm not eating if the wolf is!" InuYasha said as he pouted and turned his back childishly to the group.

"Well that's probably good mutt, you could loose a few extra pounds." Koga said with a chuckle.

"WHY I OUTTA!" InuYasha was silenced by a SIT command.

"Come on you two, can we please just have a peaceful breakfast?" Kagome said near begging because no one else seemed to want to intervene.

"Of course Kagome, I blame the mutt for upsetting you." Koga said as he walked over and sat down where the breakfast was going to be served.

"Me, upsetting her? Why you!" InuYasha instantly shut up by the look in Kagome's eyes, he just gulped and sat as far away from Koga as possible, but still close enough to eat.

Kagome began to serve everyone, including Koga's two traveling companions who showed up about half way through the argument breathing heavily.

Most of the spirit detectives were still processing everything that had happened between the two demons.

"Urameshi, is he a bad guy or not?" Kuwabara asked as he watched InuYasha punch Koga in the head for some remark then getting tackled in response by an angry Koga.

"No, he's a good guy but he just doesn't get along with InuYasha. It looks like he might be married to Kagome or something like that though." Yusuke said with a chuckle as InuYasha was 'sat' once again by Kagome.

"Don't ever let Kagome here you say that." Miroku whispered as he sat down and joined the conversation.

"Koga has always liked Kagome but the feelings are not returned. Kagome is just too polite to say anything to Koga." Sango explained with a roll of her eyes as InuYasha got up and began to pour what looked like syrup on Koga's unsuspecting tail.

Kurama was listening into the conversation, tuning out the crazed realization of Koga finding something sticky on his tail. Kurama was extremely relieved to hear Kagome didn't like Koga. As a mater of fact when Koga took Kagome's hand he felt a strong urge to grab his rose whip and stop the wolf from ever touching Kagome again. Of course he would never do such a thing, well… he might not, but Yoko would.

Kurama put all thoughts about doing such a thing to Koga away. _'Well Kagome doesn't seem to share the same feelings, thankfully. I mean not thankfully but… ah…well she doesn't share the same feelings.'_ Kurama thought, yet again mixed emotions on whether or not he liked Kagome.

After InuYasha had syrup in his hair and both he and Koga were standing far apart and still glaring at each other did Miroku decide to try and make conversation. "Well Koga, what brings you this way?"

"Besides my beautiful Kagome?" Koga quickly looked over at Kagome with a smirk then continued, "I heard talk about some jewel shards being in a village a little ways away. I also saw that witch Kagura fly that way earlier this morning." Koga said mostly to Kagome.

"What? Kagura, isn't that the chick with the fan that kidnapped you guys in the first place?" Yusuke asked Kagome as he pounded his fists together.

"WHAT???" Koga screamed as he jumped up and swiveled around to look at Yusuke with an angry glare. "Did you say my Kagome was kidnapped?"

Yusuke was somewhat taken aback but then he jumped to his feet too, "It wasn't our fault, and we got her back!"

Koga then turned to InuYasha, "I can't believe you mutt! I leave for three measly weeks and already you just hand Kagome over to Naraku!"

"Mangy wolf, I did not hand her over and I saved her twice as fast as your little jewel infested legs could!"

Koga made no response as he picked Kagome up and hoisted her over his shoulder, "That's it Kagome, your coming with me. You won't be in any more dan…."

Koga was promptly tackled by a certain half breed and Kagome fell out of his hands only to be caught by Kurama who was almost about to do what InuYasha did.

After much pleading, screaming, yelling, sitting, and other random events Koga gave up and agreed that Kagome could stay there…not that she really needed his permission.

Yusuke took a few breaths to calm himself then started where he left off before the wolf interrupted. "Anyway, isn't Kagura the one who…" He looked over at Koga, "_borrowed_ Kagome." Koga still gave him a harsh glare but he ignored it.

"Yes Yusuke, she works for Naraku so wherever she goes you can bet it has something to do with him." Sango said with anger ignoring Koga cursing at the name.

"Well then it looks like we have a lead, after breakfast and baths we will go toward the villages that are rumored to have jewel shards." Kagome said cheerfully despite the tension some of the members were dealing with.

"I'm not going with wolf face." InuYasha replied jerked his thumb in Koga's direction.

"Like I would want to smell you stench any more then I have to! I'm going after Kagura not the jewel shards like you, I still have a score to settle with her." Koga said cracking his knuckles.

After breakfast Koga decided to go and get a head start, he was hurried along when InuYasha grabbed him by the tail and started pulling him away just as he tried to say goodbye to Kagome.

"Stupid mutt face let go of my tail." Koga said as he punched InuYasha in the head.

"Owe, just wait till I…" InuYasha was ignored as Koga went up to Kagome.

"Goodbye Kagome, I will check up on you soon, until then see you around." Koga said as he pecked her on the cheek then disappeared in a small tornado.

Unnoticed by everyone was a small growl that escaped Kurama's throat as he watched the wolf go, he was glad to be rid of him. _'Wait a minute, did I just growl? Where in the world did that come from?'_ Kurama thought.

"Goodbye Sister Kagome." Koga's two companions said as they ran off in the direction Koga went. "Koga wait up!!!"

"Good ridden, Kagome you have to stop being so nice to that guy." InuYasha said as he wiped his nose clear of Koga's stench.

"Oh come one InuYasha, he's not that bad." Kagome said as she put away all her pots for cooking. Then she paused and grabbed a towel from her backpack. "I almost forgot. We need to take some bathes! Me, Sango and Shippo are going to go take a bath in the hot springs behind those rocks."

"And do not, under any circumstances, look behind those rocks or you will suffer beyond what any human has ever suffered." Sango said eyeing the spirit detectives as she grabbed another towel. Then she paused and looked directly at the monk with way too wide of a grin on his face. "That means you Miroku."

"That hurts me Sango, that you would even think I could be capable of doing something like that." Miroku gave his best impression of an innocent face.

"I won't let the perverts look at you don't worry." InuYasha said with a bored expression as he pulled Miroku away from grouping Sango again.

Sango wasn't sure if she believed him but she decided that there was no other way but to trust them. Before she left Sango looked at Kohoku, he was asleep again. She walked over to him and wrapped a blanket around him, he was really exhausted.

"Kirara take care of Kohoku." Sango said, as she looked around one more time in case of danger.

Sango and Kagome began to make there way down a trail that went to the hot springs. The girls began to chat about different things as they walked. When they got to the springs they found something they surely weren't expecting; Hiei.

A topless Hiei was washing soup out of his shirt in the springs. Sango froze and just stared at him until he noticed them.

"What do you want?" He asked glaring at the two and wringing his shirt out; picturing that it was Sango's neck.

"Oh, were very sorry Hiei, we didn't realize you were using the springs." Kagome was thankful he only had his shirt off, but she was still worried how he would react; he wasn't exactly known for enjoying his privacy being interrupted.

Sango just stared in a stupor, _'wow, I was right, he is handsome. I mean…well.'_ Sango was snapped out of her thoughts when Hiei smirked.

"What's your problem half pint?" She said shaking her head of wherever her thoughts were leading her.

"Nothing slayer." He got out of the spring and began to walk away flinging some water off of his shirt at them then disappearing.

"What was that all about?" Kagome questioned whipping off a few of the droplets.

"Probably insanity, I'm sure he's mental." Sango said as both began to undress and get in the water.

Hiei was far away but he was thinking about what Sango had said in her mind. (Hiei can read minds, remember with Botan's thought about telling Yukina.) _'She thinks I'm handsome? Well…'_ Hiei looked back and could still make out her smooth figure behind some trees_. 'Hn.'_ Hiei took off to go back to the camp.

***The Camp. ***

Kurama was completely horrified at how disrespectful the monk was. Miroku had so far tried three times to go see the girls and now he was just trying again.

"Oh no looks like we are out of water, I will go fetch some." Miroku picked up the more then half way full water container, dumped it out and began to go down to the springs.

Yusuke stopped him this time; he put his arm around Miroku in a brotherly sort of way and began walking with him. "Look man I feel you, I know what its like to want to see girls but I think you should give it a rest, leave them alone for once." However the more Yusuke told him how he shouldn't do this they both continued to walk toward the springs.

"Yusuke stop, come back and leave them alone." Kurama said while rubbing his temples, he was beginning to feel like he was the only mature one in the whole group; he probably was.

Miroku and Yusuke sulked as they walked back to the camp dragging their feet and looking back toward the springs as if it was a forbidden paradise.

"Come on Kurama why can't we have any fun?" Yusuke pouted as he sat down Indian style with a humph.

Kurama just sighed and looked away as Miroku started mouthing another plan to Yusuke.

Surprisingly it took ten minutes before Miroku started saying how he felt a bad vibe coming from the springs and he should go check it out.

Right when InuYasha was about to stop him another person did; Hiei.

"Turn around monk." Hiei seethed. Slowly Miroku turned around and if looks could kill, he would be dead twenty times over.

Miroku decided to listen that time because he didn't want to mess with the demon that could kill him with one strike. He quickly sat down and pretended to examine something under his fingernails trying to look innocent.

"Hey Hiei, what's been up with you? You've been gone a lot lately." Yusuke asked with mild interest as he got up to 'interrogate' Hiei.

"None of your business detective." Hiei glared and within a second Yusuke decided he may not want to 'interrogate' Hiei after all so he sat down and copied Miroku.

"Hey watch it shrimp, Yusuke is the team captain so when he asks a question you have to answer it." Kuwabara replied stupidly as he stood up to defend Yusuke's honor.

Hiei completely ignored him and began to walk away. Before he could Kurama walked over to him and lightly tapped him on the shoulder then began to walk into the woods.

"Hiei would you mind joining me?" Kurama asked when Hiei refused to move.

"Hn." Hiei unwillingly began to follow Kurama.

"Wow, he is very secretive isn't he?" Miroku asked the others when the two were out of sight.

"Secretive is a understatement, you can't get near him with a ten foot pole!" Yusuke said while staring at the direction they went.

Miroku didn't know why, but for some reason he felt weary about the demon. Like if Hiei was doing something that would change Miroku's life. Miroku decided it was just because he didn't know him, no use jumping to conclusions. But Miroku just couldn't shake the feeling. Maybe he would have to keep a closer eye on Hiei.

"So, anyway Miroku, I think I'm feeling thirsty…aren't you?" Yusuke said with a small smirk pointing to the hot springs.

Miroku grinned, his previous suspicions and thoughts put to rest as he and Yusuke began to plan.

***With Hiei and Kurama***

Hiei and Kurama were walking in the woods in silence. Kurama knew Hiei well enough to see that something was bothering him. As a matter of fact Kurama hadn't seen Hiei so secretive since Yukina showed up for the first time. Kurama and Hiei had known each other for years. They could even be considered friends by Hiei's standard, if he would ever admit he had friends.

"Hiei really, what has been on your mind?" Kurama asked turning around to confront Hiei with his all knowing stare.

"Its nothing fox." Hiei lied coming to a stop but not meeting Kurama's gaze.

"Give me a little more credit then that Hiei, I can tell when things are wrong. Now tell me, does it have anything to do with a certain demon slayer?" Kurama looked for any kind of reaction from his friend.

Hiei tensed. _'What, how does the fox know, I mean there is nothing to know but were does he get his information? I don't like the demon slayer; I could never like a human. Kurama is bluffing.'_ Hiei's eyes slanted ever so slightly trying to analyze Kurama.

"Come on Hiei, it's a little obvious don't you think? You have never spent so much time with a human without being forced to." Kurama mused.

"The only time I spend with that disgusting human is when she tries to attack me in some way." Hiei said anger growing in his voice as he turned his back on Kurama and began to walk in a different direction.

"No need to get defensive Hiei, but if you do like her you should tell her." With that said Kurama began to calmly walk back to camp. Hiei glared at his back and slowly followed him.

'_Stupid fox, doesn't know what he's talking about. Of course I don't like the slayer.'_ But Kurama had succeeded in his mission, Hiei was now debating weather he did or not, there was a possibility.

Kurama walked back to the camp. He didn't like what he saw; Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Miroku, were all gone and InuYasha and Kohoku were asleep.

"I leave them for a second." Kurama half growled as he began to go down to the springs to stop the trio. When he got closer he covered his eyes with his hands so he didn't see anything inappropriate.

"Yusuke, Miroku, Kuwabara, come back here! Leave them alone, if you don't I'll…" Kurama was interrupted by a scream.

"You Perverts!!!" Sango yelled as she grabbed her Hiraikotsu and swung it hitting Kuwabara, Miroku, and Yusuke in one swing.

"Kurama what are you doing here?" Kagome froze as she saw him, she though he had more decency then that.

"I promise you I am not looking, I am merely here to get these three back to the camp." Kurama responded, eyes still covered and his free hand moving up and down attempting to grab one of the hooligans.

Kagome was still suspicious but quickly wrapped herself in a towel and her and Sango walked out of the spring."We are covered up now, you can remove your hand and take these losers back to camp with you." Kurama did as he was told. The three were unconscious.

While Kurama was dragging the tree back to camp he caught one glimpse of Kagome in her towel. _'Wow, she really is beautiful.'_ With that in mind he continued back to the camp carrying three unconscious perverts along with him.

After the girls made it back to camp the boys had woken up. After a twenty minute chew out by the girls the guys went to get a bath. The girls had no interest to see them so they started to pack up the camp. Kohoku and InuYasha had woken up and there was quite a bit of commotion. Apparently Miroku had used a mild sleeping powder for demons on InuYasha so he ran down to the spring to go give Miroku a piece of his mind followed by Kohoku who just wanted a bath.

Sango was reluctant to let Kohoku out of her sight but she eventually did. Some time while the boys were gone Hiei showed up. He just sat there and watched the girls pack up until Sango snapped. She threw a sleeping bag at Hiei with a scream."Hello, you could help instead of glaring at us the whole time! Make yourself useful and put out the fire or something."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Hn, whatever." Hiei mumbled as he began to put out the fire. He refused to look at them but did continue to slowly help out.

No one talked as they packed, Kagome felt way out of place worried that the two were going to start a fight.

Kagome was the first to try and make conversation. "So Hiei, how long have you worked with the spirit detectives?"

"Long enough." Hiei replied as he tossed a few pots unceremoniously into Kagome's backpack.

"What is that supposed to mean? Oh I know you can't even remember! I thought that you had a memory problem." Sango said with a smirk as she also slammed a pot into the backpack.

Kagome rolled her eyes, although a really dumb insult Hiei took it offensively_. _

'_Sango is just trying to start a fight with him, why does she do that?'_ Kagome thought then looked at her bag. _'Do either of them even know how to pack?'_ Kagome began to undo what they called 'packing.' _'More like throwing Kagome's things around.' _She thought while pouting.

"Hn, I'm not the one with the memory problem, I believe you are the one that forgot that you shouldn't insult me because I can kill you in an instant." Hiei said dropping all work and facing Sango.

'_Wait, maybe Hiei is the one trying to start a fight with Sango?'_ Kagome wondered as she pulled out the pots.

"You beat me? Ha, I would like to see you try." Sango said mirroring Hiei while slowly removing her sword.

Within seconds both were attacking each other. Sango lunged at Hiei but he avoided it and tripped her in the process, she fell on top of all the cooking supplies and a few pots hit her on the head.

"Owwwe, I hate you." Sango said glaring at Hiei. She threw her Hiraikotsu before Hiei could react and sent him flying along with the Hiraikotsu. He spun around many times before making an imprint of himself in a tree.

Hiei got up but was so dizzy that when he attacked Sango he ended up hitting a tree twelve feet away from her, and she didn't even dodge.

"Nice aim moron." Sango said laughing as Hiei pulled his sword out of the tree to glare at her.

"Why you…" Hiei was interrupted as the guys returned, most were laughing.

Within an instant Hiei was gone in a tree somewhere, but the camp was a mess…pots, sleeping bags, and other random Items were lying everywhere. The guys abruptly stopped laughing and stared at the damage.

"What happened?" Kurama asked looking around.

"Hiei and Sango got in a fight." Kagome responded coming out from behind a tree where she had been hiding.

"Oh, what else is new? Alright let's pack up! We have to get to that village." Yusuke said as he assessed all the damage.

"Fine," Kurama said as he began to clean up some of the mess until he looked over at Kagome, she looked sad.

Kurama decided to go over to her. She was struggling to fold a rather large sleeping bag, he grabbed the other end which seemed to snap her out of a stupor.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Kurama asked in a very gentle voice as he brought the two ends together.

"Oh thank you." She said looking down at the sleeping bag, then her eyes met his "it nothing Kurama it's just…" Kagome trailed off with a sigh.

"What is it? You can tell me Kagome." Kurama said as he took the whole sleeping bag from her and finished folding it.

"It's just that Sango and Hiei are fighting so much! I'm scared she is really going to take it to far and someone is really going to get hurt."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that," Kurama said with a small grin looking in the direction Hiei had disappeared to earlier.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked following his gaze.

"Oh nothing, I just don't think Hiei will hurt Sango." Kurama decided not to betray his friend and tell that he probably liked Sango.

"Ok, thank you Kurama." Kagome sighed and gazed from Kurama's face into the bright blue sky. Here smile instantly disappeared when she saw a small white dragon serpent thing fly overhead.

"Oh no, a soul collector." Kagome looked over at InuYasha who was staring at the sky, he saw it too.

"Kikyo?" InuYasha whispered as he watched the soul collector fly into the village they were about to go to.

**Yes I know, we all hate Kikyo! I have to bring her in though. Anyway…My favorite character came in!!! ALL HAIL KOGA!!!!! He is the BEST!!! Even if you don't think so you have to admit his obliviousness is funny, I love messing with him, it's just so easy and he's so cute and handsome! *snuggles her Koga doll and brings out a second one* Yes, I bought another one…Anyway, Please review if you love Koga…oh, and review if you hate Koga but just don't say you hate him! Ok, Next chapter the clay pot, aka Kikyo, enters … we await the day. I promise I will update quicker, I'm on winter break, I plan on getting you a new chapter and done editing by Christmas! Enjoy and Review please!**


	9. Disappearances

***Waves white flag of surrender* Gulp….um….I'm sorry? *tons of rotten fruit and cans get thrown at Youshiie* Okay Okay!!! I'm super duper completely utterly a hundred times with sugar on top sorry!!! I realize I didn't update before Christmas like I said but I'm…*looks at calendar…* only 9 months late. *looks up hopefully and gets glares in return.* Fine! Here's your stupid chapter! I will TRY VERY HARD to update soon! I have two jobs and college so I'm a bit swamped but I love this fic and I love writing it so I will update. DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!!! Oh, and I would like to thank all my reviews that keep me going and buzzk97 who sent me an e-mail (I love emails) and convinced me to update again. Okay, well enough of me blabbing; on with the fic!**

Disclaimer: YES! FINALLY! While I wasn't updating I was buying Yu Yu Hakusho

and InuYasha! Yay! *Cops come out and surround Youshiie* Um, never mind…I own nothing! DON'T ARREST ME!!!!

**Disappearances **

***On Some Random Road***

The group of travelers went toward the village rumored to have a jewel shard. As they traveled they started walking through fields of hay and other vegetables. They saw many farmers plowing in the hot sun. The farmers stared at them as they walked by, officially freaking out some of the members of the group.

"Urameshi! Their staring at me!" Cried Kuwabara as he inched his way closer to Yusuke.

"Shut up, you think I don't notice? Block head!" Yusuke said pushing Kuwabara away from him. "And there is something called personal space!"

"Well you two do look rather strange." Miroku piped up resulting in him getting hit in the head by Yusuke.

"Oh yeah, well were not the one trying to dress up like a grape!" Yusuke said referring to Miroku's color choice on his cloths.

Miroku responded by bopping Yusuke in the head with his staff and very maturely sticking out his tough.

"Stupid monk I'll…."

"Kagome do you sense any jewel shards?" InuYasha asked quickly, ignoring the arguing trio as a farmer actually dropped his plow without noticing as he stared at them.

"Yes there are two houses up ahead and one has the jewel shard! The one with the Jewel shard is the one across from the house with…" Kagome squinted to see that far away then froze. "Kikyo in front of it." She looked down sadly as she whispered that last part.

It took only a second for InuYasha to process the information Kagome had just given him. Before anyone could blink he was already running away from the group toward the house with his dead lover in front of it.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to stop the tears that were threatening to splash out of her eyes. Kurama looked from InuYasha's retreating form to Kagome. With a puzzled expression he reached out a hand and placed it on Kagome's shoulder in an effort to comfort the newly sad girl. Kagome seemed to wake up from the touch and she put on a very fake bright smile with a small tear still glistening in her eye. "Come on let's get the other jewel shard." She began to walk toward the house quickly as everyone followed; no one was really buying her 'everything is ok' smile that was flashed at them as she walked.

"Hey monk, why is Kagome acting so down?" Yusuke asked Miroku when a very small tear trailed unnoticed by Kagome down her face.

"That is a story for another day, preferably when neither Kagome nor InuYasha are around." Miroku whispered as he followed Kagome.

Sango looked away from Miroku to InuYasha's tiny figure that was just barely visible. '_InuYasha you idiot! Why? Why does it always have to be Kikyo?'_ She then looked over at Kagome who seemed determined not to show what she was obviously felling. _'Can't you see your hurting her?'_

***With InuYasha***

InuYasha ran harder as Kikyo's form became larger and closer. He ran as if his life depended on it until he was only a few feet in front of her. She turned slowly to face him as he skidded to a halt. For a few seconds all they did was stare at each other, InuYasha's face was a mix of great sadness and relief; Kikyo looked bemused and unaffected.

Finally InuYasha took a deep breath and said quietly in a concerned voice; "Hey Kikyo, where have you been?"

"I have been wondering to villages looking for jewel shards much like you." Kikyo replied without much emotion in her voice. InuYasha's eyes darted from her overly pale skin to her somewhat lifeless eyes. For a brief moment, InuYasha felt true guilt that he was once again facing Kikyo and abandoning Kagome. However this moment quickly passed when he remembered what she was like when she was alive and radiant; he still had a debt to pay to her and he still loved the dead priestess.

Kikyo gave one last look at InuYasha then slowly turned toward the house and begin to walk. InuYasha timidly followed her. "Kikyo?" The small begging tone in his voice made her stop where she was but she didn't turn to face him. "Are you doing ok? I mean, Naraku hasn't hurt you or anything has he?" InuYasha said with a hint of urgency and anger in his voice.

Kikyo didn't even turn to face him. "That is of no importance to you InuYasha, now let me be." Without another word Kikyo walked into house and closed the door.

InuYasha paused for only a minute to turn around and see Kagome and the group walking into the other house. He looked from them, back to the door, then back to them and without hesitation ripped the door open to try and talk to Kikyo, if only for a little longer. However as he looked around the room; no one was there. Kikyo was just gone. Not a living or dead soul was in that house. InuYasha stared at the spot where Kikyo was supposed to be standing; the only thing that caught his attention was an open window lightly swaying in the breeze. _'Did she really want to get away from me that much?'_ InuYasha took one last look around before reluctantly making his way to the other house where the jewel shard was.

***With the Rest of the Group. ***

Kagome lightly knocked on the door of the house that she sensed the jewel shared within. A very soft voice replied "Oh, come in." Kagome slowly opened the door to reveal on old woman stirring something that smelled like delicious soup. She hesitated while the others came in around her.

"Hello dearie is there anything I can help you with?" the woman said as she set down her spoon and stood to face her unexpected guests.

Yusuke, who didn't really like or trust old ladies to begin with (must have something to do with Genkai) actually cracked his knuckles at the old lady; "Yes we want the Jewel shard."

"What jewel shard?" asked the woman as she took a step back from Yusuke and her eyes darted toward the door.

"Nice going tough guy, way to scare an old lady." Sango muttered in disgust to Yusuke.

Miroku interjected pushing Yusuke back and standing in front of him, "Sorry about our friend miss, we mean you no harm. Have you by any chance seen a small pink colored shard?"

The old woman took a calming breath then smiled kindly. "I'm sorry young man; I've never seen anything like that before."

"Kagome do you see where the shard is?" Kurama bent down and whispered in Kagome's ear; he was getting strange vibes from this kindly old lady and didn't really trust her.

Kagome squinted then her eyes bugged in surprise. "She's a demon! The shard is in her forehead!"

The woman's smile immediately dropped as she turned to glare at Kagome. "Oh, you are a cleaver little girl aren't you? You're not getting my jewel shard." The woman yelled as her cloths ripped apart and she let out a terrible cry. Her body slowly turned, thrashed and morphed into a giant snake like creature.

"Why is it that every innocent kid or sweet little granny turns out to be a giant blood sucking monster?" Kuwabara whined just as the snake's tail whipped around and hit him into a dresser knocking him unconscious.

The rest of the members of the group began to fight the monster. Kurama cut the demon strait in half with his rose whip. To everyone's horror the two pieces morphed and changed into two more snake demons. Hiei sliced off ones head as Sango's Hiraikotsu took out the other. As you could guess the two snakes that were attacked just turned into two more snakes. Yusuke shot a spirit gun at one and disintegrated it.

"See! This should teach everyone a lesson." Yusuke yelled as he dodged one snake with oozing fangs. "Never, ever, trust old ladies!"

"Kagome which one has the shards?" asked Miroku as he knocked one out using his staff like a golf club.

"The biggest one."

Miroku used his wind tunnel and sucked up one of the snakes that didn't have the jewel shard. Unfortunately the one that did have the jewel shard lunged at Kagome. The snake chomped down on Kagome's hand. Kagome fell to the floor in pain with a loud scream.

Shippo tried to scare the snake away from Kagome by doing a foxfire but it barely burned the snake. Its rearing, ugly, head whipped toward the little fox that jumped behind Sango with a screech. Sango raised her Hiraikotsu and in one swoop decapitated the creature sending blood everywhere. While its head was off Hiei took his sword and sliced through the head and the jewel shard fell out. Without the jewel shard the snake was a minimum threat and Yusuke killed it with one shotgun.

Kurama rushed over to Kagome. "Kagome are you all right?" Kurama asked as he tried to help her up.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, it just stings a little." Kagome said holding back tears as she stumbled to her feet.

"Let me see it." Kurama, with one hand around her waist to steady her, used the other to take her hand and look closely at the wound. He took out a seed and did the same sort of bandaging thing he did with Sango. "Luckily for us it wasn't poisoned or else this would be a lot worse." Kurama said with relief.

About two seconds later InuYasha came in to see Kurama holding Kagome and them 'holding hands'.

"Hey, let go of Kagome, you have no right!!!" Yelled InuYasha as he pushed Kagome and Kurama apart; causing Kagome to collapse right on the floor because Kurama was holding her up.

Kurama's eyes narrowed slightly at InuYasha and went to help Kagome up but froze when he saw the fire burning in her eyes that seemed to be directed to InuYasha.

"No right? No right? I'll tell you who has no right, InuYasha!" Kagome jumped up and took a threatening step forward. "You have no right to meddle in any of my business, it's clear you would much rather be with that clay pot then me so just bud out!!!" Kagome screamed as she gave him a shove.

InuYasha looked from where she had shoved him then his icy glare turned to her. "You ungrateful wench! I save your butt almost every day and the only way you can repay me is telling me to bud out? And also KIKYO IS NOT A CLAY POT!!!"

"Oh Koga is right, you are a mutt! If you like Kikyo so much why don't you follow her around, why don't you go be with her? Why don't you just leave me alone InuYasha?!" Kagome yelled in a huff as she pushed him aside and ran out of the house.

Silence fell on the group as everyone watched where she had retreated. Then Shippo went up to InuYasha and poked him in the leg, "Well aren't you going to apologize to her? After all this isn't the first time you've picked Kikyo over her, you are such an idiot." InuYasha's response was to kick Shippo and send him soaring into a pile of pots.

Everyone else decided to follow Kagome, Sango picked up the jewel shard and ran after her friend. Miroku sighed and followed Kagome. Yusuke picked up Shippo by the tale and carried him out while Shippo yelled at him to put him down. Hiei dragged Kuwabara's unconscious body out by his foot until he woke up and tried to charge the fire demon out of the door. Kurama moved to follow them but was roughly pulled aside by InuYasha.

"Listen fox I don't know what you are doing with Kagome but stay away from her, she has me and doesn't need you!" InuYasha said with a growl as he blocked the door from Kurama.

"Pardon me but I believe that you are the one who should stay away from her, it's clear that you hurt her and you don't even have the decency to go after her." Kurama began to walk away moving around InuYasha then paused, "Oh by the way, I don't intend to stay away from Kagome at all for as far as I see you have no claim over her." Kurama said with a grin as he calmly walked after Kagome.

"You better stay away! You hear me, Fox boy?" InuYasha yelled after Kurama, it wasn't that he didn't like Kagome, he just liked Kikyo more. But InuYasha would die before he let that fox take away what was his.

***With Kagome***

Kagome was so mad that she was just walking down the road blinded by tears in her eyes.

'_Stupid InuYasha, the nerve of him telling me what to do when he always ditches me for Kikyo every chance he gets. Well that's it! I won't take it anymore. InuYasha can have Kikyo for all I care, I don't want to be with him at all, I can do much better.'_ Kagome prayed that what she was thinking was really true.

Kagome didn't really realize where she was, she didn't really care either. She just kicked some stones that had the audacity to be in her way. She was so angry that she did not notice anything until she ran into a large, squishy, and smelly object.

"Oh, sorry about that." Kagome said backing up to see the person. Instead her sight revealed a rather large and ugly ogre looking down at her.

"Don't worry about it sweet thing, I'm sure I could find a way to forgive you." The ogre said with a grin as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his sweat stained and tattered clothes.

"Let go of me." Kagome muttered while pushing away from him with all her strength. It just made him smile larger as he twisted her wrist to make her screech and stop moving so much.

"That's just how I like them, spunky." The ogre said with a chuckle as he grabbed her ass and started lifting up her skirt. Kagome screamed as she looked up angrily at his mangled and yellow teeth. The ogre kept laughing and touching until a bright light blasted his head off.

"Leave her alone." Yusuke yelled with disgust and anger plastered on his face, he still had his fingers pointed where the monsters head had once been. Kagome looked up at him then pushed the dead lug off of her.

"Ha, I showed that freak!" Yusuke said running down the hill. "You ok?" He asked when he approached her.

Kagome took a few deep breaths and nodded. "Yeah, thanks Yusuke."

Yusuke smiled then looked down at the decapitated ogre. He gave it a nice kick for good measure then stood on top of it flexing his muscles making Kagome laugh a little. He stared at her for a second as she laughed listening to how nice it sounded. With such a light blush you could barely see it he smiled at her; "No problem this punk is nothing for the great Yusuke Urameshi. They both smiled until their heads turned simultaneously hearing yelling coming from over the hill.

"You stupid monk! You made me loose Kagome. And where the hell did Yusuke go?" They heard Sango scream from over the hill.

Kagome looked over toward the hill, "I'm over here!" She screamed.

"Kagome?!" Sango appeared over the hill. "Thank God! Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked as she ran down to meet her friend followed closely by Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, Kuwabara, and Hiei. They saw the ogre and looked at a grinning Yusuke still standing on it. "What happened?"

Kagome looked at the ogre. "Nothing, everything is ok." She failed to notice Yusuke pout that he wouldn't be able to tell his heroic story.

"Good I was worried when you…" Sango began when a certain demon interrupted.

"Hn, who is Kikyo?" Leave it to Hiei to be the direct one.

"Hiei she probably doesn't want to talk about it!" Yusuke said rolling his eyes and glaring and the fire demon, he had just finished making her forget about it and smile.

"I want answers and when I want them I get them." Hiei said matching his glare and overpowering it.

"Shut up shrimp. It's none of your business. For being so quiet you sure are nosey." Sango said standing in front of Hiei blocking Kagome from his view.

Hiei glared at Sango, muttered a curse and turned away from her to glare at the nearby forest.

Sango blinked a few times then chuckled, "I knew it! He's scared of me." Sango replied happily. Hiei snapped around and glared at the slayer.

"Don't push it Sango he doesn't seem to be in the best mood and um," Kagome watched as Hiei marched up to them and without a word punched Sango in the gut. Then just as silently as he came he gave one last glare and then teleported (or whatever he does) away ignoring the outcry from his more stupid teammate.

"Hey half-pint you can't hit girls!!!!" Kuwabara paused and looked over at Sango who just spit out some blood and gave him the 'I can take care of myself so shut up moron' glare then settling her intense fiery glare on where Hiei had been just a second ago.

"God I hate him!" Sango said wiping off the blood from her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Kagome received a nod then turned to look at everyone else, "Ok, do you guys want to set up camp or..." Kagome blinked, spun around and stood on her tippy-toes as if looking for something. "Guys, where's Yusuke?"

"What do you mean Urameshi is right…hey where did Urameshi go?" Kuwabara asked as he spun around looking more puzzled than usual.

"He was just here a moment ago." Mused Miroku as he looked at the ogre Yusuke had been standing on seconds ago.

Everyone heard shouting coming from over the hill, "Stop walking and face me like a man you coward, you pathetic excuse for a fighter!" All heads turned to see a clearly annoyed Kurama followed by a really pissed off InuYasha with a newly formed and bruising black eye.

Kurama completely ignored the insult, took a deep breath and looked at the others, smiling, "What's going on?"

Kuwabara looked from InuYasha, his black eye, to Kurama but shook his head to forget about whatever he was thinking, "Hey Kurama, have you seen Urameshi? He's not here."

InuYasha hated being ignored so he continued to rant and hit rocks/trees/and other random objects in the background (damn, stupid, fox, cheap shot, ect…) but no one seemed to take notice.

Kurama raise an eye brow and glance around, "Well he couldn't have gone far, I just came down the hill and didn't see him wondering away." Kurama looked at the clearly spirit-gunned ogre then at Kuwabara. "How long has he been gone?"

"Not long at all he just disappeared!" Shippo said as he climbed up Kurama and sat on his shoulder whispering: "Maybe the boogie man got him!"

"Come on Urameshi this isn't funny, come out now or I'll pound you harder then Chu ever could!" Kuwabara screamed to the open fields with no reply.

"What's wrong with you idiot?" Hiei said covering his ears as he walked back to the others glaring daggers at everyone in turn yet setting his glare on Kuwabara.

"Hey shrimp, have you seen Yusuke he was just here now he's missing…oh and where did you go?" Kuwabara asked suspiciously as he crouched down to see Hiei eye to eye.

Hiei gave him an uppercut punch sending him falling into the dead ogre. Ignoring the screech of 'ewe' coming from Kuwabara, "I didn't touch the detective if that's what you're implying, I merely went to get away from the stupidity that is the demon slayer, and I had to kill something." He held up a mutated and clearly dead rabbit. "It was either it or the Slayer, though she would have been easier prey."

"That's it!" Sango was under quite a bit of stress and needless to say Hiei was not helping….at all. In one swift motion Sango had tackled Hiei to the ground and was choking him with an insane grin on her face.

"Sango I really don't think that will help matters!" Miroku said as he tried to pull her off of Hiei without much luck.

"No I really think it will." Sango said as Hiei began to get a little purple in the face from lack of oxygen. Dropping the rabbit, Hiei tried to pry the slayers hands off his throat but was becoming lightheaded and she was really strong.

"Sango let go of Hiei!" Kagome rushed over and with the help of Kurama, Kohoku, and Miroku they managed to get Sango off Hiei, her muttering curses at them to stop the entire time.

"You are the craziest, most bloodthirsty human I have ever met, not to mention completely insane." Hiei said as he coughed up some blood and began to turn his normal color. Kurama and Kagome had to stop Sango from attacking Hiei again by latching onto one arm each.

"I'll show you bloodthirsty!" Sango screamed as she pulled against her captors.

After everyone had calmed down, (in Sango's case held down) they could get back to the issue at hand, Yusuke was still missing.

"Well I suggest we go look for him, he really couldn't have gone too far." Kurama said still holding a somewhat struggling Sango.

"Maybe another ogre took him! You know, as revenge…Sango stop it!" Kagome yelled as her friend finally stopped struggling and seemed calmer.

"It's possible" Sango said taking a deep breath. "If they did he would have been dragged into a forest, that's ogre's natural habitat. Oh and LET ME GO! I won't kill the midget…today." Sango said glaring at Kurama and Kagome. They exchanged glance but nodded and cautiously let her go.

"Hn, so you do know something after…." Hiei was silenced by the warning glare Kurama gave him.

Sango cut her eyes at him but continued; "They probably took him in there" she said pointing to the rather ominous looking forest.

A little kit let out a gulp; "I don't think he would go in there, let's try somewhere else, maybe that meadow with the flowers!" He jumped down from Kurama and began to skip toward the flowers.

"Sorry Shippo, we would have seen him if he was there, the meadow is wide and open with no place to hide." Kagome said while scooping up Shippo and walking toward the creepy woods.

With Kagome leading the way everyone started walking ignoring little mutterings from Shippo. Kurama walked up to the front with Kagome and took his rose out just in case. Kuwabara walked near Sango who was standing possessively near Kohoku and Kirara while the others trailed in the back.

Miroku did not like the vibes he was getting. He couldn't tell where they were coming from but he knew they were not good! He was slightly worried about Yusuke; he would even consider him a friend. He smiled remembering the whole commotion they caused while the girls were bathing. As he thought about it, it was nice to have his company. InuYasha didn't joke around as much as Yusuke did. Miroku looked behind him to see the sulking dog demon in question but stopped his tracks. "InuYasha?" Miroku looked around and said a little louder; "Guys where's InuYasha?"

"What? InuYasha is gone? He can't be he was just here a minute ago, he wouldn't leave." Kagome said in a little bit of a panic as she walked behind Miroku squinting though the forest. "InuYasha!" she yelled though the forest. "SIT!" Still no reply or even a thump.

"Come to think of it, it has gotten a lot quieter. I didn't notice but his muttering must have stopped sometime while I was teaching that punk a lesson." Sango said jerking her thumb at Hiei who glared and was about to respond when Kurama interrupted.

"Hiei you were the farthest one in the back did you see where InuYasha went?" Kurama asked as he bent down to look on the ground for something.

"No." Hiei replied as he glared through the forest as if expecting the dog to jump out.

"You know what Shrimp; I think that's a pretty big coincidence!" Kuwabara said putting on what he must have thought was a detective pose. "You have been the one closest to the missing people at both times when people were missing." Kuwabara said.

"I hold no grudge against either the half breed or detective, why would I waste my time to make them disappear?" Hiei said with a blank face then smirked. "If I were to get rid of anyone I would surly disembody you first."

"Hey! That just shows it could be you! You've been plotting this since Yusuke beat you!" Kuwabara said triumphantly as if he had solved some huge puzzle.

"Hair-Gel beat you?" Sango chuckled then looked over at Hiei with a triumphant smirk. Kohoku just stared at his sister wondering if she liked her life at all…Hiei seemed really strong to him.

"Please don't Sango." Kurama said exasperated while rubbing his temples then turned toward his teammate. "Kuwabara this is no time to point fingers, I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation as to why those two are gone."

Shippo ran over to Kagome and up to her shoulder, "Kagome I'm scared, if anything can stop InuYasha then a weak little guy like me is doomed. After all I'm just a kit!" Shippo began to shake as he curled up on Kagome.

"Shhhh, I'm sure there both fine, Yusuke probably is just playing a joke and InuYasha probably just caught sent of Kikyo." Kagome said the last part a little bitterly but took down the kit and curled him in her arms.

"I'm still scared, who will save me if something happens to you?" Shippo asked Kagome looking up with a tear stained face.

"Don't worry little one, I'm sure nothing will happen to Kagome. I will take extra care to make sure of that." Kurama tried to calm down the little kit as he walked over to the two. Shippo began to calm down a little but was still sniffling and Kagome mouthed a thank you to Kurama.

Hiei growled and rolled his eyes, "This isn't getting us anywhere! Shut the kit up and let's get the hell out of here!"

Kurama glared at his friend as Shippo muttered something about evil spiky haired freaks then Kurama announced as he began looking through the trees, "Let's search for them. Look for any clues of where they have gone."

Everyone split up examining different footprints they found and any and all of the little food traps they found. The woods obviously had someone living there to set up the traps but other than that they found nothing useful. The group searched for hours scouring the woods but only traveling deeper and deeper into its thick growth. The Sun set and the moon came out. There were few stars and it was a cloudy night so the darkness was extra thick, no one could see well.

When it was too dark to see Sango began to make a small fire. Quickly everyone stopped searching and gathered around the fire, an air of failure surrounding them, they hadn't found anything.

"Did anyone find any clues?" Kurama asked with a small note of hopefulness in his voice.

No one said anything; they just stared into the fire worrying about their friends. Sango sighed and put her arm around Kohoku pulling him close, "We should rest for the night, there is no way we will be able to find them in the dark."

Murmured agreements came and everyone set to work setting up a camp. Shippo seemed to be the most worried but everyone seemed a little on edge. Kohoku finished making his bed then looked over to see Kagome making Raman and Shippo sitting next to her looking really sad and worried. Kohoku looked over and saw some special berries and some white flowers nearby and smiled. He went over and picked a bunch of them then made his way over to the little Kit.

"Hey Shippo, I want to show you something." He pulled out berries and set them in front of Shippo.

Shippo was immediately interested as he poked one of the berries. "Are we going to eat them Kohoku?"

Kohoku laughed then took out a little knife, "No of course not! These berries are poisonous." He poked a hole in one of the berries, "I used to do this all the time and its pretty fun." He looked up as Shippo and took the berries and began to paint a pattern on the white leaves and the flowers using the berries. "These barriers stain everything. You can write messages, paint pictures, or just draw on almost anything. Even skin and fur will stain if you wanted to give yourself a tattoo." Kohoku poked a hole in another berry, "Here, you try."

Kagome looked over to see the two kids getting completely stained with berries and making a huge mess! She almost stopped them but realized it was taking Shippo's mind off of everything strange that had happened. She exchanged a smile with Sango and finished the Raman she was making. She made too much forgetting that two of the biggest eaters weren't present. She looked sadly at her food and everyone ate relatively silently, except Hiei who muttered something about disgusting humans and ran off to find something to eat.

Kagome got up after finishing her food and walked outside of the little clearing they had decided would be their camping space. She stared out into darkness wondering if Yusuke or InuYasha were hurt or possibly . . . no, she wasn't going to think like that.

"You shouldn't wonder off, I thought you had disappeared. I was quite worried." Kurama's strong presence came from nowhere as he stood close enough to touch right behind her looking out where she was.

Kagome blushed a deep red and stuttered slightly, "Oh, I-I d-dint mean to worry you. I was just thinking about where everyone is. I hope they're ok." Kagome sighed as she peered out into the consuming darkness.

Kurama looked down at the worried girl as she stared and began to chew lightly on her bottom lip. "Kagome." She looked up at him slowly. "Tell me what's on your mind. Maybe I could be of some assistance."

Kagome smiled and looked back out into the woods. "I guess I'm just thinking about Yusuke and InuYasha…" After a small pause she took a deep breath. "Kurama, I'm really sorry for getting you involved back there between InuYasha and me and I apologize for how he acted. I didn't mean to put you in the middle of it."

Kurama put his hand on Kagome's shoulder and turned her to face him. "It really was no trouble Kagome. I won't let him treat you like that and I didn't mind, I mean I didn't mind getting caught in it. I mean, I would help you out ant time or any place." Kurama said with a somewhat nervous smile as he took his hand off her shoulder slowly and quickly turned his gaze to the woods.

Kagome smiled softly as she brought her hand lightly to the spot his hand had just been and a blush began to spread that couldn't be seen in the dark. "Thank you, for everything."

Kurama looked at her again, smiled, then turned toward the camp. "We better go to sleep. I'm sure tomorrow will be quite a busy day." Kagome nodded and began to walk back to her sleeping bag with Kurama close behind. She looked up and saw a fire demon curled up in a tree actually in the campsite clearing. Kurama followed her gaze and chuckled. "Despite what he says I think Hiei really is starting to fall for her. He has never slept this close to us without being forced to. I never thought I would see him worried about a human."

A laugh escaped Kagome and she swore she heard a growl come from the tree but she ignored it and unzipped her backpack. Kurama's bag was close to hers and he followed her example. She snuggled into bed then whispered "Sleep tight Kurama; don't let the bed bugs bite."

Kurama stared at the back of her head and whispered as the crickets softly chirped; "Goodnight Kagome."

***Morning***

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as the sunlight flooded in on them. With a stretch of her arms and back she looked around. Kurama was sleeping to her right; as her gaze turned she saw all the beds occupied with her sleeping teammates. She turned to her left to see her sweet Kits empty bed and….wait…_'Where is Shippo?'_ Kagome searched around frantically and ran over to his bed ripping the sleeping bag up but not finding any kit.

Kurama's slowly blinked his eyes open as he saw a somewhat blurry outline of a frazzled Kagome. "Kagome what's wrong?" He said while stifling a yawn.

"Shippo is gone!"

Eyes quickly snapped into focus and Kurama stood up and did a quick scan of the camp space.

"Be quiet Kagome. I'm trying to sleep and the monkeys are steeling my cookies." Sango's muffled voice could be heard from her pillow.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled ignoring continued nonsense from her sleep deprived friend. "Shippo is missing!" She began to walk toward the woods yelling. "Shippo! Shippo! Shippo! Come here right now! Shippo!" Her yelling woke up everyone including Hiei who was not expecting such a scream this early so he ungracefully fell out of the tree then glared at everyone as if daring them to say anything. He was ignored as everyone grasped the situation and began to fan out for the kit.

Sango woke up slightly, got out of bed then stomped over to Hiei. "Hey Mr. Gravity, go up into the trees and look for Shippo."

"Why should I?"

Kurama walked right in between them. "Not now you two! Hiei, go up and get an eagle eye view." Hiei nodded and disappeared then Kurama turned to the slayer. "Sango go search over there and…." Kurama let out an annoyed sigh. "Miroku." He looked over and the monk who seemed to be still asleep…somehow.

Kuwabara looked at the monk then Kurama. "I'll get him up." Kuwabara went over to him and muttered something in Miroku's ear that sounded suspiciously like 'Sango and pole-dancing' and he burst up wide awake and jumped out of bed looking around.

Kurama ignored them as Kuwabara explained the situation and Miroku began to pout, instead he went after Kagome who was going rather far into the woods. "Kagome!" He caught up with her. "Please don't go too far by yourself you could get lost."

Kagome looked at him with newly tear-stained eyes. "What do you expect me to do? I can't sit around and do nothing! He's like a son to me and if anything happens to him I'll…I'll…" Kagome took a shaky breath in as more tears began to form. "I'll…" A sob tore from her throat and she fell to the ground and started crying.

Kurama knelt down next to the girl and without thinking he pulled her into a tight embrace against his strong chest. He began to make soothing sounds and rubbed circles on her back. "Shhh, Kagome don't worry. We'll find him. He couldn't have gone far."

Kagome took a minute to calm down but after many calming breaths and circles rubbed she began to calm down. She slowly pulled her head away from him and nodded slowly while furiously trying to wipe away some of the tears. "T-Thank you. I know we will find him. I-I just h-have t-to believe he's o-okay." She said while taking more deep breaths and looking up at Kurama with his arms still around her. They stared at each other for a moment, neither breaking eye contact nor pulling away.

"Kagome I think I found some…" Sango stopped dead in her tracks making Kohoku who was following her run into her back as she saw the two inches apart. "Woops sorry, I didn't mean to um…!" She said with a blush and turned around.

As fast as lightning Kurama and Kagome were standing apart and looking in opposite directions looking flustered.

"No, no Sango it was nothing, I mean, it was um, ah…. What did you find?" Kagome said while attempting to hide her blush with her hair and holding it around her cheeks.

Sango slowly turned to face them as she held out what appeared to be a spinning top. "I found Shippo's toy-top-thing." She said with a small blush still on her cheeks and holding the object out.

Kagome cheered as she snatched the toy from Sango forgetting her earlier embarrassment. "Where did you find it?"

Kohoku pointed to the berries Shippo had used to paint with earlier. "Over there, some of the flowers have new drawings on them. I think he was trying to paint you a picture to make you feel better or something like that." He paused and looked down sadly thinking it was his fault.

Sango looked at Kagome who hadn't taken her eyes off the toy. "The good news is it doesn't look like a fight or anything. It actually looks like nothing happened. I haven't found any evidence of any sort of struggle or anything. Maybe he just fell asleep somewhere and we are over reacting."

Kagome looked from the toy to Sango. "I think we both know that isn't true." She took a shaky breath and Sango fidgeted. "We have to find him; we have to find out what's going on and why people are disappearing"

After another quick examination of the berry bush they went back to the camp fire. Hiei showed up later but said there was no sign of the kit for miles around. Miroku also showed up and sighed sadly and stared into the fire. "Where could my favorite kid friend have gone?"

Most ignored him and stared into the small fire Sango and Hiei had started. (Not trying to work together I assure you! She just got the wood and he lit it…having a fire demon around is handy sometimes.)

While they stared at the flames slowly devouring the logs they heard a loud and obnoxious voice from the woods.

"Hey guys I didn't find anything about the little…"

Miroku turned his head toward where they had just heard Kuwabara's voice and footsteps. "Kuwabara?" Miroku yelled getting the attention of everyone. "Kuwabara?" Miroku stood up and began to walk toward where he had last heard him. "Kuwabara that isn't funny!" Miroku looked around but couldn't find any sign of the carrot top.

Within a minute everyone was looking around that area of the woods looking for the tall and loud spirit detective in training (or whatever he is). After a good twenty minutes of looking everyone knew it had happened again. Kagome began to slowly back up and look around frantically. "Okay, now I'm scared." She said in a horse whisper. "What happens if I'm next or…how can people just disappear? We were just talking to Kuwabara and…oh."

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." Kurama said as he walked over to Kagome and stopped her before she almost walked into the fire. "Told you." He said with a smirk; she wasn't really amused but nodded anyway.

"Well fox what are we going to do now?" Hiei asked with almost a hint of concern…almost.

"Wait, what if they are being captured?" asked Miroku. "Maybe by Naraku?" He asked as he sat down on a stone as far away from where Kuwabara had disappeared but still close to the others as he could get.

"No, if someone was capturing them so close we would notice their energy." Kurama rationalized as he put his head in his hands to think.

"Well, what if it's one of us doing it? We wouldn't recognize a different energy." Miroku murmured as he looked pointedly at Hiei.

"If you believe I did it you are out of your mind." Hiei growled sending a death glare back at Miroku.

"Why not? It makes sense; I don't trust you and I never have. You are the only one who was missing or far away from all of the attacks, as a matter of fact Kuwabara tried to warn us and look what happened to him, I bet it is Hiei!" Miroku said icily as he took out his staff and put it in front of him in case Hiei attacked him right then.

"No Hiei couldn't have done it, he was asleep in the tree when Shippo disappeared and was just behind us when Kuwabara was disappeared." Sango said supersizing everyone by standing up for Hiei. "Besides, he couldn't pull that off even if he wanted to."

Before Hiei could respond Miroku did, "He moves as fast as lightning! He could easily stop Kuwabara then run back to where he was. Also maybe he was so tired because he had spent all night kit hunting." Miroku said pointing the staff directly at Hiei.

"You're forgetting one thing monk, why would I do it?"

Miroku thought for a second then right when he was about to open his mouth to retort Kurama interjected. "Finger pointing will get us nowhere." Kurama slowly pushed Miroku's staff back to an upright position and turned to Kagome and Sango. "Let's just make it to the next village and we will ask the villagers if they have seen any of our friends, until then we should stay extra close as a group. No wondering off!" He gave a pointed look at Kagome.

"Fine but I still don't trust him." Miroku muttered and turned and looked away.

The mangled remains of their team packed up the camp and began their hike to the next village. Sango was staying extremely close to Kohoku; Hiei not far from her. Kagome and Kurama leading the way and Miroku in the back holding Kirara. It was clear to all how much their numbers were dwindling and it made everyone nervous. After hours of almost complete silence they decided to break for food.

Miroku seemed to think that his earlier acting out may not have been the best approach so he thought he might help direct since Kagome seemed too distracted to and InuYasha and Yusuke were not there. "We should start a fire first. Who can get firewood?"

"I can get it Miroku." Sango said as she took Kirara from him and set her down to grow full size.

"Hn, I'll get it." Hiei said as he disappeared into the forest. Sango merely blinked where he had been, shrugged, and picked up mini Kirara again.

If Kurama didn't know any better he would of thought that Hiei was worried about the slayer going into the forest alone. He smirked at the thought then dismissed it as his imagination going wild

After a few minutes Hiei came back with the firewood and made a fire in no time at all. Kagome set to work on cooking and soon some Raman soup was ready to serve. (Even though most were tired of eating it that was all that she seemed to carry on her… most blamed InuYasha for this.)

Sango pulled out some dried mean from her pouch and spread it around. They needed some form of substance beside chicken-flavored noodles. "Here Kohoku try some…" Sango looked to her left where Kohoku was and froze. "Oh no…Kohoku." Sango got up and began to look around frantically. "No, no, no this isn't happening." She put down Kirara and she grew to her full size. "How did this happen, I was just watching him a second ago, Kohoku where are you?"

Kagome face became pure panic. "Sango you're not telling me…"

"Kohoku is gone!"

Kagome's eyes grew big, "What? Oh, god no, not Kohoku too."

"I'm going to go find him and there's no stopping me." Sango said as she grabbed her Hiraikotsu and got on Kirara and soared off into the woods.

Miroku got up and yelled after her; "Sango wait! You should have someone accompany you." Within a second a blur of black flew past him as Hiei ran off to follow Sango.

"We have to go after her!" Kagome yelled. "She might get lost or…" Kagome's eyes grew wide with the possibilities. "We can't let her go off alone!"

"Hiei went after her; he won't let anything happen to a comrade." Kurama said using soft tones to calm the terrified girl.

The black blur appeared again and Hiei was in the middle of their camp and he looked pissed!

"What happened?" Miroku asked while craning his neck in the direction Sango had gone.

Hiei looked at the monk and growled quietly; "She rounded a bend and they were gone."

"You mean you lost her?" Kagome asked as her hand began shaking.

Hiei growled again: "Hn, no, I mean she disappeared."

Miroku seemed to phase out of his own body "I-I don't believe it, maybe she just…I don't know but she can't be gone."

While Miroku was muttering more about 'can't be gone' Kurama watched Hiei as he walked over to a tree and just stared off into space. Kurama could swear he saw Hiei's eyes get foggy but then the mist disappeared instantly and an angry expression replaced it. His jagon glowed for a second then he cursed. He couldn't find anyone no matter how many times he used his jagon, Sango was no exception. He closed his eye again and his third eye glowed again, refusing to give up.

"This can't be happening! What's going to happen?" Kagome said as she bit her fingernails and stared off where her best friend had gone and new tears made streaks across her cheeks.

And in all truth no one knew what was happening No one knew what to say to her. After all, how can people disappear? It's not possible. Is it?

**Yay!!!! You get a cookie for reading all of it…wow, it sure was long, GOOD JOB! Anyway…So what is happening??? Where are they going??? You'll find out soon enough. Oh and isn't it frustrurating!!! JUST KISS HER ALREADY!!! Plus a new small development with Yusuke and Kagome… Oh well, heh, I like being evil…and I love messing with Hiei and Sango. I hope it was worth the wait! I'll try to update soon! Oh and I'm sorry for my insensitive comment about Kikyo, she is an interesting character and I know everyone does not hate her…I just don't really like her. *stabs Kikyo plushy* I'm over it…Anyway, READ AND REVIEW!!!!! PLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You do your job and I'll do mine!**

**-Youshiie**


End file.
